The Final: The Final Of The GL Series
by Ember411
Summary: It's three years now. Things are pretty much the same. Only the fact that Sabrina and Daniel are dating now and things between them and everyone else will change them....forever. RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to the third and final series of Gaston Life.**

**I am hoping this is my best story ever, for the GL series.**

**Ahh..I can only remember that yesterday I was writing the first chapter of the first story.......**

**Sorry it short XD**

* * *

It's been two almost three years now since Saturday Detention. Things for everyone haven't changed much. Everyone is still friends with each other; even the new friends made in Saturday Detention. Sabrina and Johnny Lawrence no longer talk or hang out. They'll look at each other but make no comment to the other. Johnny now dated Xandra. Such a good couple, don't you think?

She doesn't wear that junky bad girl anymore. She wears shirts- long and short, tank tops, skirts, jeans, shorts and dressed. She's managed to wear sandals in summer now and wear her hair in different styles. Her favorite part was wearing her necklace again. Her golden heart necklace.

Sabrina, now 14 because it's January, is dating 18 year old Daniel LaRusso who'll be turning 19 in July. Their mothers loved them dating, where as Gaston isn't too pleased. And Daniel's dad, Dwight 'Doody' LaRusso is deceased.

She was also still best friends with Demi and her boyfriend Jaiden. And Danny's and her friend, Demi's cousin Myles. Demi and Myles still get along once in a while. But have those fights that a sibling would have with another one. But that was family right? She was also friends with Bender. His life was pretty much the same. Drunk father and yelling mother. But he lives at the house with it.

Vanessa is still pretty much the same. She's still the emo gothic greaser chick that's she always been. Still writes poems that have meanings to them that everyone has a hard time what she's saying. She still cuts her arms without anyone known except the ones in the library, who she threaten to hurt them if they told, and keeps herself to herself.

Her style changed a tad bit. She wears black all the way, true. But she's worn a few dark gray shirts that are short sleeve. She's also wearing black short skirts whilst wearing her black jeans. She worn her hair up once. And only once. As she quoted after that time, "If I _**ever**_ wear my hair in a baby horse tail again for _**any damn**_ reason; I'll take rope and hang myself in either Gaston and Teresa's room or in the bathroom." And yes, she still called her parents by their first names when they're not around.

Her quiet voice is the same. Talks around her friends or her sister; not so much around family and her sisters friends. But she still talked though paper and once in a while Italian. Hey even music and poems work for her to talk.

Her friends, the Greasers, were still the same. Sort of. I mean, a year ago things happened to them: Winston mama left her son and fat ass drunken husband. Dallas gone crazy and much more violent since then. Steve's mom divorced his dad and took some of her children with her to Quebec, Canada. Leaving Steve and his little sister Seraphina 'Re-Re'. Two-Bit's dad ran out on the family with some "Rich Bitch" as Vanessa called her, and left him, his mother and sister Kandie be themselves. Yeah the rest of them were the same.

But her life and her friends life sucked.

The Robinson family was the same. Franny still come and visit with River by her side. It was pretty much the same except her husband wasn't really husband like to her. The other kids, Nick and Penny, Fourtuplets were grown up the same. Nick and Penny are dating Silva and Stu Killingons. The Fourtuplets still think Art is the birth dad of them, and find it weird that their mom says that Art ain't their birthdad. Lazslo finished college and lives in his old apartment with his girlfriend of three years. TT lives somewhere in Florida with her boyfriend.

Start wondering now . . .

Will all this remain or will things change as life goes on for everyone in life?

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Date Night

**Yellow!- **_**the 80's slang of Hello!**_

**Hey y'all I thought I start off again with a date.**

**DEFINITIONS:**

**Cariño-**_**Sweetheart **_**or **_**Sweetie **_**in Spanish**

**Mi amor- Spanish for **_**my love**_

**Bello- Spanish for **_**Beautiful**_

* * *

Friday Night, January 15th.

Sabrina ws finishing up her eyeliner when her dad came hovering up. She turned around, "Hey dad."

"Hey Brie," Gaston said noticing his daughters outfit. "Date with Daniel again?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm, I see..."

"Dad!" Sabrina cried. "Don't worry he's coming here for dinner."

"Alright!" Gaston shouted.

"Just ... Promise me one thing?" She begged walking over. She held her hands together and made the puppy face. "Please please _please,_for all the cannon guys in the world who had teenager daughters or a teenage daughter, don't embarrass me like the last time?"

"What?" Gaston asked in the innacont voice of pretection that he had for his eldest daughter. "I didn't tell your cousin Nick to hit Daniel with the water and spill it on your white shirt."

"uh huh," Sabrina smiled crossing her arms as they stepped off the hoverstep and walked away. "Just like I told Aunt Franny not to play those old videos of grandma and grandpa potty training you, as a return favor?"

They both just glared at each other for a long time. Walking and glaring. But their faces broke and they started to laugh as they stopped by the front door. "Okay, see you at the table, Brie."

"K dad." Sabrina said.

He patted her on her back before he left. Sabrina waited at the door for Daniel to come. She waited inside for ten minutes before she decided to wait outside. She went outside closing the door and sat on the steps.

Spike popped up. "Hi Sabrina."

Sabrina gave him a dirty look and turned away.

Dimitri came up next. "Good evening Sabrina."

Sabrina gave Dimitri a dirty look and turned away from him.

"Hey D," Spike said winking.

"Yes Spike?"

"Look at the twilight sky up there," He said. "Like the brunette girl in front of us. Is a belle of a night, right?"

"Si si. Very belle."

"Shut the hell up both of you dicks!" Sabrina shouted.

Both plant-people gave a sad face as they returned down to their plant pots. Sabrina gave a scoff before standing up with a smile on her face. "Danny!" She screamed jogging towards him.

"Hey there Bello-Cariño," Danny said waving walking towards her. He was dressed pretty nice. White shirt with black jacket and a pair of jeans. He pulled Sabrina into a hug and picked her up off her feet and spinned the giggling girl around. He set her there and pulled her into a kiss. "How's my baby doll?"

"Nothing much much Tiger," She said kissing him again. "Your looking very handsome tonight."

"Oh thanks," Daniel said pulling away. He looked up and down at Sabrina. "Your looking bello tonight as well, Cariño"

"Thank you!" She blushed lightly. She had on a simple blue knee length dress. With black ballet flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail with her side bang covering her eye. "Come on, dinner's almost ready."

"Umm o-o-okay?" He was almost unsure as she took his hand and dragged him to the front door. "You sure about this? Because remember the last time I was here I-"

"Don't worry. My dad made my cousin do that." Sabrina gave him a soft smile as they stopped by the front double doors. "I promise that tonight is the last night that you'll have dinner with my family. I'll make it the best last dinner nights." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

They kissed for no more for ten seconds before a cough pulled them apart. Vanessa stood there with a small grin.

"Hey V." Daniel said.

Vanessa waved and stood there. The two teens blushed and went into the dining room. Sabrina sat in her normal seat. Vanessa sat across from her. And Daniel sat next to Sabrina, the seat between her and Gaston.

"So, umm. Is it the whole family?"

"Yeah, except Aunt Franny. She's on a date with some music guy who teaches animals to sing." Sabrina explained. "What's his name sis? Roberto Foxy?" Vanessa gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah Roberto. He's pretty cool. They've been dating since my birthday party."

"What about your uncle and your cousins?"

"Wilbur is cool with it. He likes Rob. And River actually likes him more as a father because he's around more. Uncle C. Is well...happy for her." Sabrina told him. "Rob's got two kids on his own. His son Jordan and his five years younger sisters, Liz and Michaela."

* * *

The two of them talked on for a while longer until the family came in and settle down. As soon as Gaston saw where Daniel he tapped him and nudged him over to where Jodie was, three people away from Sabrina. Daniel stood up and went over three seats.

Everyone took seats at the table and then the little Carl's came out putting a plate of Chinese food in front of everyone. Putting out the chopsticks, Daniel looked over at Sabrina for some help. She caught his eyes and looked down at her own. She showed him the opening and closing of the chopsticks, picking up and holding it tightly.

Daniel tried but kept making the food drop. Eventually, after thirty five trys, he got the food up and in his house.

"So Daniel, how's your mom doing?" Luiclle asked.

"Oh..um..fine. Her boyfriend's moving into our house soon. He's just starting to movie."

"Ohh from where?" Billie asked excitingly.

"New Jersey. I forgot the city though."

"What's his name?" Fritz asked.

"Griffin Roy." Daniel answered a little more confinement.

Questions came here and there for everyone in the room. All were answered, except Vanessa, with trains and mini Carls driving around the room. Carl Jr snuck up to the table top, which he is not allowed to do at all, and starts running around the table grabbing all the food he could. The whole dinner table ended up playing Catch The Mouse.

A while later Vanessa took Sabrina out of the room and into the living room.

"Why did we come here?" Sabrina asked.

Vanessa looked at her and raised an eyebrow saying, _The last time when this Last Dinner Date with Family happened?_

Sabrina gasped. "Damn it! They better not ask stupid question!"

* * *

After the sisters and the other siblings left the room, all eyes turned to Daniel.

He stiffen up a little be and moved his shirt collar around. "Uh..wow. Dinner was great tonight. Um..my mother told me to bring this dessert over. Bundt cake. Ha ha."

"Daniel," Gaston started. "Do you have a job?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"I'm working at the new roller rink starting tomorrow from eight until three or four."

"Uh huh," Gaston said. "How's school life?"

"Pretty good."

"So, you interested in any girls Danny?" Teresa asked at him sweetly.

"Only Sabrina."

"Other than her."

"Oh you mean actress Dannie Wacky? Yeah she's ho- I mean wonderful." Daniel fixed himself quickly.

"DO YOU HAVE A RECORD OF TROUBLES YOUNG MAN!?" Petunia asked.

"No."

"LIRE!"

"No I'm not!"

"LIRE LIRE PANTS ON FIRE! **_LIE_**RUSSO! _**A LIRE!**_ LIER LIER PANTS ON FIRE! **_LIE_**RUSSO!"

"Do you smoke pot?" Laszlo asked.

"Pot? What's that?"

"Cigarettes, dude." Wilbur explained. "Well do ya!?"

"No!"

"What are you intentions with my niece?" Art asked.

"Just to uh...make her happy. When she's going though the bad times."

"You know family does that too, Daniel." Cornelius said.

"Well yeah but like..don't most girls like to go to their boyfriends?" Daniel asked. Man did he make the wrong move for the family to look more stern at him. "Don't they?" he squeaked.

"I do not know, do they Daniel?" Fritz asked.

"Uh . . Yes?" He answered to Fritz.

Gaston took a tight grip on Daniel and said, " I can go over 60 mph in a cannon. Can you run faster?"

"Uh..no."

"You can hurt my daughter, I can break you leg. You make her cry and I'll make you cry."

"I won't Sir." Daniel grinned in a good way.

"hey Big Dan?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ever had sex and used a condom? Or did you just hit a free bat home run?" Wilbur laughed out.

Daniel got wide eye and blushed. Of corse not! But he was choked on his own words. And with the father of his girlfriends hand on his shoulder getting tighter, man did he feel uncomfortable.

"No. Never did." Daniel answered.

The family relaxed and kept going on with other questions.

"I know I can get one of Vanessa's friend to come kill you if you hurt her or Sabrina." Gaston said.

"Any hobbies Daniel?" Billie asked. "Trains of any kind?"

"Uh just scrapbook making."

"Oh good!" Gaston said. "We can have memories of me trying to kill Daniel!"

"Sports?" Belinda asked.

"Karate and soccer." Daniel answered.

"What do you do in your spear time?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"You ever watched a movie from the 1960's?" And many other questions were asked to poor, Sabrina-less helper Daniel. But he answered them as best as he could. All the answers that were asked.

* * *

Sabrina came in a while ater to eat the cake that Daniel brought over. A little more while after that Sabrina brought Daniel to the front door. They both reached the front doors on the outside and gazed into the others eyes. They leaned in for a kiss for a slight chance until two plant heads came up.

"Hey Sabrina!"

"Shut up you stupid, idiot of plants!" She snapped at them both. The plants went back down. "Please don't ask why I snap at them."

"Wasn't going to."

"I'm sorry about the Questions and Answers thing," She said in a low voice. "I forgot they do that."

"It's okay." Daniel beamed. "I like them. And I love you, mi amor."

They both leaned in for one more kiss before she went back inside. Daniel started down the steps before he called her back out. She came back out and he pulled out of his pocket a pair of small dangle diamond earrings. Sabrina blushed quickly turning red. "Oh gosh Danny, you didn't have to!"

"I'm your boyfriend," Daniel replied. "I can do things, that I'm not suppose to do. Uh...nothing sexual is related to this. That is so off limits until Your twenty one."

"Mmm." Sabrina agreed. "Okay bye." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside with her gift.

Daniel started down the steps again and started to walk off. He loved her so much. Too much. His cup of love was over flowing with happiness. Daniel turned around when Gaston called him. Daniel turned around to face Gaston.

"Daniel," He said. "If you _ever_ hurt my daughter I will kill you and make it look like an accident." With that he closed the door.

Daniel gulped. Really loud.

* * *

**lol review!**

**Tell me what you want to see happen! I'm on writers block right now and I need some help!**


	3. La Wrong Movie Night!

**Yellow!- **_**the 80's slang of Hello!**_

**Um I know i was going to add more Robinsons, but my friend gave me an idea for a chapter. So this is for you Mandy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thanks dad," Sabrina said closing the door to the car. "I'll be back by eleven."

"Call if your going to be late."

"Okay. I will." Sabrina answered walking away.

"Hey Brie!" Her dad called out after five minutes. She turned around and he said, "If he pulls out a condom...run for your life back home!"

"A what?" Sabrina inquired him. "What's a condom?"

"Oh shit..uh..remember at Wilbur's last birthday party Thorn's dad was blowing up balloons?" Sabrina nodded. "Remember that long one he blew up? If you see something like that, only with a round bottom, run home."

Sabrina nodded even though she didn't know what he was talking about. She walked over to the gates and opened them. Myles was sitting outside with his girlfriend of three weeks, DeAnna Rings. "Yo yo Myles,"

"Yo Yo Brie," Myles answered back. "D with D?"

"Yup. Burp you later." Sabrina said walking up the stairs waving at them. She reached the door and knocked while holding the cookies in her other hand.

Daniel came to the front door and closed it quickly. He pulled her into a kiss. They remained like that for five minutes until Myles shouted at them.

"Hey love birds! GET A ROOM!"

"Shut up Myles!" They shouted.

"MAKE ME!"

But the two teens were inside the apartment already. Inside the living room smelled like chicken broccoli ziti alfredo and lasagna. Along with . . . a skunk?

"Danny," Sabrina asked holding her nose. "What's with the smell?"

"MA!" Daniel shouted. "Did Griffin take the skunk out yet?"

"No!" Maritza shouted back. "He's taking the skunk out now."

"What's with a skunk in the house?" Sabrina asked giggling a little.

"Griffin's co-worker bought him a skunk for his birthday yesterday." Daniel explained. "We're going to tell it tomorrow at a skunk farm. Well my ma and Griffin are."

"That's sweet." Sabrina said just as they walked in to Martiza finish putting the plates down. "Hi Mizzy."

"Hey Brie-Brie." Martiza answered. They both shared this nicknames with each other. "Hungry?"

"Hungry like a wolf." Sabrina laughed. "Oh and I made this for later. Some chocolate chocolate chips and regular chocolate chip cookies. And a few other kinds like sugar and some creamy ice cream kind." She handed the plate to Maritza.

"Oh thank you. You didn't have to though."

"Well since Danny brought something the last time, I though I return the favor."

"OK. Well dinner needs to cool down and we can start watching that movie." Daniel said taking her hand and started to bring her towards his room.

"Daniel LaRusso," His mother called. "Keep that door open all the time when Sabrina comes over. That includes tonight young man."

"I know ma!" Daniel called down from his room. "Sorry. A rule. So, it's six now. Got a few movies we can watch."

"As in?"

Daniel pulled them out of a box and read them as he did, "Autumn in New York, Dirty Dancing, Gone with the Wind, Titanic, The Notebook, P.S I Love You, Beetlejuice, Risky Business, Breakfast Club, 17 Again, Juno, All the freakin' Twilight movies! and some chick flick movie called Wedding Crashers..

"Twilight movies, Titanic and P.S I love you."

"I love you too." Daniel grinned. He placed the VSH tape** (yes they still have them. And use them!) **into the VSH box. Pretty soon a light from the projector hit the wall and the movie started to play.

Just twenty minutes into the movie they paused the movie and went to eat. They all sat down and started to eat, even Mitriza and Griffin. They talked on for a while until Mitriza dropped her spoon.

"Sabrina," She said. "Want to see some home videos?"

"NO!" Daniel shouted. but Sabrina shouted, "YES!" at the same time.

After dinner Mitriza got the video tapes and started to play them.

* * *

_____________________________________  
2 year old Daniel  
_____________________________________

"Mama!" A little tan skinned boy with black hair came running over. "Wook wook! a bowk!"

"I see that Daniel."

"Mama?"

"Yes my little boy?"

"Daddy say to the parson next to us that baby comes from a room in a mommy. Is that real?"

"Oh my darling husband of mine," She called in angrily. "What made sure you can say that while visiting Ginger?!"

"I didn't mean to! I swear!"  
____________________________________

Another tape was put in. Sabrina started to giggle  
_____________________________________

"Mama," Said a five year old Daniel. "What dose a girl have that a boy don't got?"

"Long hair." His mother answered.

"Not that."

"A light body...."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So boys and girls are the same?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm....." Daniel wondered. "Daddy said something about a snake going inside a bush-"

"HONEY!"

_____________________________

Present Day:

"Awww." Griffin said. "Big D wanting to see a little d huh?"

"Shut up Griffin!"

"Any more?"

"Ohhh. Here's another one from when he was five.  
_________________________________

"Dabinel!" shouted a blonde five year old girl. "Swim with me!"

"Kk I guess?" Daniel said sitting in the kiddie pool.

"Lenny!" Shouted a red head girl. "Gimme that back!"

"Nuh-uh Pippy, this is MY wubber ducky!"

"C'mon Charlie, give Pippy back her wubber ducky!"

"No way, Dabinel! You're just a nakey baby!"

"You're a nakey baby!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Not to bust your bubble guys, but we are ALL naked babies!" Misty, the blonde girl, shouted.

"Yeah, we are all in dis kiddie poowl NAKED!" Ryan and Zack added.

"I thought we were takin a bath..." Jason thought aloud.

"Come on Pippy, why don't we play wit the bubbles?" Taylor asked.

"Because Pippy ain't no geek like you Taylor!" Charlie shouted.

Everyone threw their rubber ducks at him then hit him on the head.

"OWCH!"

"Boys and girls wook the same on top and different on the bottom."

"Yeah, Jason, I just realised that to." Charlie agreed

"Wait! Misty and, say Daniel look da same on the top, and different on da bottom, then how do you explain our parents?"

"Magic?"

"I think Trevor said somethin about a 'puberty fairy'...." Charlie said.

"Okay guys. We don't need the neighbors seeing two naked lil guys fighting. C'mon Charlie and Daniel." Daniel's dad called for the two.

"But I like being naked, Dada!"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I can show off my muscles to Misty and other girls, and they will think I'm strong!"

"Come on Daniel, lets get that bare butt in a diaper, you will have plenty of time to be naked around girls when you get older!"

Daniel beamed and ran away to his mother.

"Wait....no!..Daniel forget what I said!"

Too late. Daniel was already running towards the door shouting what his Dad said.

"Doody!" Daniel's mom yelled.

* * *

Hours later it was time for Sabrina to go home. Daniel walked her back to her place and took her to the front steps.

"Thanks again for the night." Sabrina said. "It was fun."

"Yeah whatever."

"And those videos," Sabrina grinned. "You have such cute question."

"Whatever."

"And you got a pretty good lookin' ass." Daniel got wide eyed and looked at her. She nodded. "Yes you do Mr. Nice Ass."

"My ass if like my lips and face, for you only_ mi amor_." He whispered the last part kissing her. "Night."

"Night."

That night, both teens dreamed of each other.

* * *

**Review and please help with more Robinson ideas!**

* * *

The Following Next Friday,


	4. nonAMUSEment park day

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**Most of the events that happen here are ones that I read in different stories (but are different ideas) or what happened really.**

**P.S this is taking on Friday, in the real world, because I'm going on a trip to Canobie Lake Park. So yeah...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Future Amusement parks in 2050, wow a long time since we saw 2037, were better and much safer for everyone to ride on. Rides now had a robot, hologram-pale, or some type of transformation with them in case they get in an emergency of some type like falling off a ride.

The Robinsons were entering the park as the gates just opened. While Cornelius was getting maps ready and telling everone the meeting spot, near the International Food Cafe Court, everyone just walked off with their group or partner for the rides.

Near the Skater Body Board the guys, Wilbur, Cornelius, Ryan and Ethan, were waiting in line when Ethan nudged his uncle.

"Yo yo Uncle C, Check out that chick. She been diggin' ya since we been standin' her'."

"Stop speaking slang," Cornelius said. "And I'm not ready to date."

"But haven't it been like, three years man?" Ryan inquired. "I mean Aunt Franny got herself a lover boy."

"Yeah!" Ethan agreed. "With a boy our age and two chick."

"Chicks around River's age."

"River a hot chick."

"my sister, your cousin." Wilbur butted in. He grinned and added, "But Rob is a cool guy."

"Totally!" Ethan and Ryan cheered.

"Can you guys shut up and get on the ride!" Cornelius shouted.

The four of them got on the ride. Wilbur notice two girls that looked alike. He nudged Ethan and Ryan and pointed the girls out. Both were sitting by themselves. Beaming with happiness the boys went over. Ethan sat with the blue headband girl while Ryan sat with the white headband girl. Wilbur got a seat near a redheaded female. Cornelius ended up sitting by himself. Sighing thinking of his ex-wife.

* * *

Fritz and Petunia were sitting in a boat shaped like a swan. As they entered the Tunnel of Love, Petunia was screaming.

"Where is my lipstick!"

"In your bag, dear."

"Where is my bag, Fritz?"

Fritz shot his head up quickly and blushed. "Yeah...uh..."

Petunia slapped him across the face. "You forgot my bag again now, didn't you Fritz?"

"Sorry." He said as boat drove in further and further to the tunnel.

* * *

Billie was sitting at the table with the twins, who were arguing over what their mother told them.

"So because we're twins and the other two are tiwns, only one of us can marry the other twin?" Nick asked.

"Yes." His mother answered.

"What the heck?" Penny screamed. "That is so not fair!"

"Vwhat? It does make sense."

"No it don't, mom!" Penny back talked her mother. "Look at Bill and Annie's family. They're married to twins too."

* * *

Vanessa and Sabrina sat at a table reading a magazine or listening to music as their uncle getting food.

"Hey V, ain't that Steve and Dallas over there?"

Vanessa nodded and walked over. Sabrina got a text from Daniel.

**Where r u?**

_**Amusment Park.**_

**O?**

_**family thing.**_

**O! Up for a movie nite w/ Mles, DA, Demi and Jay?**

_**When?**_

**2nite or next week.**

_**Busy all day next week, cept Sunday so yea.**_

**K. Love u.**

_**Lov u 2 Danny! (enters heart)**_

Sabrina went back to her magazine as Vanessa came back. "How are they doing?"

"Steve's in for work today."

"He _works_ here?" The brunette asked. "I though he was with Pop at car shop."

"Not enough money to uh . . . well he got issues going on." Vanessa finished as their uncle came back.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Uncle Art!" Sabrina grinned. Vanessa gave him the three figner salute.

"Why did we get together again?"

"Well because you picked Vanessa," Sabrina started to say. "And I know what she's saying. So I have to translate."

Vanessa tapped her sister. She held up four fingers, pointed at Art and then held her hand over the other and pulled them apart.

"What did she say?" Art asked biting into food.

"She wonders if the fourtuplets know your not their actual dad," Sabrina said turning the page. "Same here."

Art sighed and said, "No. They think I'm still their dad."

"That must suck ass."

"Watch it, I know karate."

"Huh?" Sabrina looked up and over at him. "What's that Uncle Art?"

"A line from some karate movie. Chicks of Flight." Art replied. "Darn forgot the napkins."

"I'll get them."

"Thanks Brie," Art said as she left. "So V what's new?"

"Non c'è molto" **Nothing much.**

"What's going on with the guys over there."

"Non c'è abbastanza denaro per uh e ha ottenuto le questioni in corso" **Not enough money to uh . . . well he got issues going on.**

"Money for what?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders as Art handed her a hot dog. She shook her head and said, "Sono un lacto vegetariano."

"Oh that's right. Sorry I forgot your a lacto veggie person."

Vanessa nodded as Sabrina came back. They all ate the pizza. Sabrina kept giggling as Vanessa shook her head without a face expression. "What?" Art asked.

"When are you going to ask Belinda for her hand in marriage?" She batted her eyes.

"What...hey butt out of that brie!" Art shouted. "Oh and this July on the fourth."

**"ZOMG!? YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?"** Sabrina screamed atop of her lungs.

"Quiet and yes," Art answered. He saw Fritz and Petunia come out of the tunnel. Both blushing along with the other two. "Hey Fritz what happened?"

"Look miss," the other boy started to say. "I'm sorry about the kiss on your husband but I-"

"You be quiet, go home and make me a SLOPPY JOE!" Petunia demanded as the boy took his girlfriend and ran off with her screaming at him for hurting her feet.

"So . . ." Sabrina looked at them. "Love is wonderful, right?"

* * *

Cornelius snuck away from the guys to spy on Franny and Roberto. He ended up finding them at the Ferris Wheel climbing on a cart. Cornelius got on the very next cart that was clear.

He road the cart for a while. Keeping an eye out for Franny and Roberto, if they got off than Cornelius would get off. But fortunately he never got off cart.

After riding the ride for a while he saw them get off the ride. He ran to catch up with them before he heard someone shout, "I love Francesca Fragmagucci!" Cornelius looked up and saw Roberto and Franny on the very top of the wheel both kissing.

Cornelius looked up for a few minutes before walking away. He walked over to the meeting spot and rested his head on a table. Franny was in love. He missed her. He still loves her. But she won't come back to him.

Cornelius felt a tap on his shoulders. He looked up and notice Vanessa standing there with her hand looking for a piece of paper in her bag. "Hi Vanessa. I'm not in a good mood for anything." Vanessa pushed a piece of paper in front of him and lifted his head up.

_**Seasons Of Love,**_

_**Throughout our times of happiness and love;  
we always express what can come.**_

_**In the Spring, where your eyes grow with a glow;  
all I smell is your rosie-nose.**_

_**When summer burns in and creates our son, our little boy  
is really our yellow sunshine of fun.**_

_**Autumn falls in many colors like our daughters many hairs.  
But although she has my hair and one of my eyes;  
All I hear about you talk about is  
'special guys'**_

_**Winter glides in our path  
crystal white like a fluffy cat.  
I create a family in the snow;  
but only our family can glow.**_

_**Although my work is important  
I'll always have room in my heart  
Nothing else can change my mind;  
What's important now, is your pleasant  
replacement.**_

Cornelius looked over at Vanessa who was cracking her neck, fingers, back and knuckles.

"Don't do that," He said. "Did you write this?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Do you write all these poems based off your feelings?"

Vanessa looked at him and the table. She did a "so so" with her hand.

"Your feelings and what others feel?"

She was biting her lip and ripped out a piece of paper. She wrote and handed back to him. **What I feel, what I think about, and what I think others think/ feel.**

"Oh," Cornelius said. "Thank Vanessa."

Vanessa nodded and gave him a high five.

* * *

Ours later the park closed. Everyone had a good time at the park. As everyone left Vanessa caught up with Steve and Dallas.

"Yo V."

"Hey V."

"Yo Dally, Hey Steve." Vanessa said. "Se going to visit Re-Re Steve?"

"Yep." Steve answered rubbing his eye. "My dad just called."

"You mean the jackass father who beats the crap outta you and Re-Re?" Dally asked. "Shoot my old man don't care if I die in a car crash."

"My dad would kill me if it weren't for Re-Re being here." Steve answered. "Well gotta go now. Hopefully I'll live when I get home. If not, I love ya'll and everyon' else."

Vanessa waved them off and walked away from the two boys. As she walked out the gate her dad asked, "They okay?"

Vanessa nodded. If she can keep the truth of her cutting her arms from everyone. She can keep the secret of Steve and Seraphina both being beated up by their father. And Dally getting beated up his old man.

**

* * *

**

OK..well hope that was good.

**review and enjoy.**


	5. Thorns are red, and hearts are blue

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**Just something I thought of while thinking of ideas.**

**P.S I changed Thorn's age. She was born orgianlly the same year as Wilbur, but now is born 1 year after him.**

**Question at the end of story!**

* * *

It was just a quiet peaceful night. A moon shining brightly. Stars twinkling brightly and flashing out a bright light. The sky a perfect black night with the Snow Bird, a brid that is like a dove but glows in the dark, is flying around with other Snow Birds.

A table is near by. A red and white plaid cloth is covering the table. The china plates are filled with Japanese food and Italian food. Bottles of water are set on each side. In the middle are roses circling a black candle that is flaming brightly at anger.

Two young adults, a 25 and a 24, both walking around as the boy led the girl to the table.

"Well here we are Thorn." Wilbur said.

"Wow Wilbur, this is killer!" Thorn exclaimed.

"Thanks." Wilbur said sitting her down at the bench. "Dig in."

Both young adults ate the food. Giving each other small glances and goofy grins after a while. When they both finished they just sat there holding each others hand and fooling around. Wilbur moved and sat next to her.

"You know," He said. "You got the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen."

"Aww," She blushed. "Stop that."

"I can't. I enjoy this."

"Oh. Umm okay . . " Thorn said getting nervous. How can she tell him?

"Hey look Thorn, a shooting star. Make a wish."

Thorn looked up and made her wish. She opened her eyes and looked at Wilbur. He was smiling at her.

He knelt down on one knee and held out a ring.. She put one hand to hand mouth as Wilbur held the other and spoke with his heart.

"Thorn, I love you. I haven't felt this way for any woman. You are the best thing that could have happened to me. Without you I cannot breathe, I can't live, and I can't see. So Thorn, can I ask you, will you marry me?"

Thorn had her hand to her mouth. Did he really just . . do this? Now she felt terrible. She put her hand down and took Wilbur by the hand. "Wilbur I-"

"I take yes as the answer!" Wilbur cheered. "OK I think we should get married in seven weeks. We can get a cake by then and we have plenty of people to help out. We should also-"

"Wilbur?"

"-Dusk and Luna can be your bride maids with your step sister being your honor maid person. I know who can be the flower girl and ring boy-"

"Wilbur?" Thorn asked louder.

"-Married at the church and party at the park or the house or at-"

"WILBUR!"

"Yes Thorn?" Wilbur turned around to face her. He saw a sad look on her face.

"Wilbur," Thorn said softly. "You've been the best boyfriend ever. Really. Your intelligent, funny, and will to take a chance at anything."

"I know that."

"That's great!" She grinned. "But . . . How do I say this? You just don't attract me anymore. Not as a boyfriend, just a really close best guy friend."

"What the . . . is there another guy?"

"Yes. But-" Thorn started to say but stopped just a guy came over and stopped at them. He had on red and black clothes. Pale baby blue eyes with curly shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her cheek. "Hey Robinson kid."

"Thorn, who's this?"

"Wilbur. I want you to meet Sid Hellatime. Sid, meet Wilbur Robinson."

"Nice mettin' you man. Lets get going Thorn." Sid said walking away.

Wilbur and Thorn stood there with a sad face expression. "Wilbur-"

"No. Forget it. Just go." Wilbur said dropping the ring and walked away.

"Wilbur. Wilbur! WILBUR!" she yelled after him.

* * *

Wilbur got home, and he lives with his family again because he loves living there, and sat on the kitchen counter. The clock read four fifteen in the morning.

"Life sucks."

"You okay little buddy?" Carl asked. "I was up with Carl Jr playing goldfish. Heard you come in."

"Thorn's got another lover. You know I'm going to be like Vanessa and be emo. Hmmm I wonder what emos do. I think they cut their arms."

"Not healthy." Carl said. "Wanna just talk?"

"Na. I'll just sit here." Wilbur said looking at a old photo of him and Thorn. "Sally Marie 'Thorn' Hellatime. Sally Marie 'Thorn' Robinson. Robinson is better."

**

* * *

**

Awww poor Wilbur

**Question: I'm thinking of making like a seven or eight chapter Time Travel thing. What should it be about?**

**A: Valkyrie: MTR Version. Wilbur, Sabrina, Vanessa, Demi and Two-Bit will be in this.  
B: The Holocost (aka WWII)-Wilbur, Vanessa and Two-Bit will be in this.**

**I know it seems the same but they are different too.**


	6. Vanessa and Camp: The Family

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**ok so um I wont do the time travel thing for reasons. so my friend gave me this idea after reading GL2 and GL3.**

**RATED FOR SWEARS!!**

* * *

Vanessa sat in the middle of the living room. She was finishing up the movie, 'Love me because I'm an Emo kid.' when in two seconds quick she was surrounded by the family.

"Hey Baby V," Her dad said. "What's going on?"

"Non c'è molto Solo una seduta qui" **Nothing much. Just a sitting here.**

"OK. Hey why don't you try out this new chair I made?" Lewis said. He pointed to a chair that stood in front of the couch.

Vanessa hesitated for a minute before she got up and walked over. She sat down and looked at everyone. Nothing. Nothing happened.

Suddenly her wrist were cut on. Like in a movie scene where the kidnapped person is in a chair and their hands are stuck to the chair with metal bracles that were inside the chair. Vanessa tried to move out and break free. She was weak.

Lewis and Manny both walked over and sat in the other two chairs.

"V, what's going on?"

No response as the girl stops moving.

"What. Is. Going. On. Vanessa?" Lewis asked again.

"La mia bocca rimane chiusa, mentre cercate per le mie risposte!" **My mouth stays shut as you seek for my answers**!

Gaston took out a black book. Vanessa looked at the book. It was her book. Not just any black book with a skull on it. But the book that held her deepest thoughts. Poems were written in some pages. But also some other things that were never meant to be shared in the world.

"Page 1," her dad read.

* * *

_**Listen Up Dumbfucks:** _

_Most people kill themselves because of a mental condition. This is true in my case too. The condition I suffer from is that I am not normal, I am not like everyone of you "sane" people. _

_I am not normal in the sense that I am not like every other one of you brain-dead zombies. I can think. I can reason intelligently. I can observe and learn from life. I can make my own decisions and follow through on them. And I can do these without any aid from celebrities, T.V., radio or MySpace. Unfortunately, every one of you shit-brained lemmings seem to lack these skills and I can't fucking take it any more. _

_Since everyone else in this world is a fucking retarded drone who revels in their ignorance and unintelligence, I must put an end to my misery. I truly wish I was normal. I wish I could be a fucking retarded sponge like all of you. I wish I could have the same conversations day in and day out about sports, politics and "how about that weather huh?". But I can't. _

_Sure you'll see this note and say Vanessa's the crazy one. You have to it's the only way you can go on thinking you're sane and your pathetic life is meaningful. Go ahead, call me the weirdo like everyone else surely will and does at school. Then, return to your happiness of everyday mindless monotony. _

_My only wish is that the bullet I put into my brain doesn't kill me but only leaves me brain dead. For if ignorance is bliss and everyone of you fuck-for-brains is truly happy, then living a life without a brain stem in a coma, devoid of any cognitive ability must surely be utopia. _

_Leave My Machine Plugged In You Fucking Retards, _

_Vanessa _

_P.S. If my sister's still dating interacially, tell her she can now get married._

"What's the P.S mean to me?"

Vanessa stuck her tongue out.

"Page five," Her dad read again.

_**I** can't take it anymore! My family can go and be unhappy and just try to understand what goes on with another, butt the fuck out of others lives, or just ignore it!_

_Ha ha! Ignore! What a funny word to use, Vanessa! A funny word to be used._

"Page ten." Gaston said.

_**Dear Ungrateful World;** _

_Although everyone on Earth has failed to give me even half the accolades and adulation that should go with me, Vanessa, being the 2nd coming of christ, I will still fulfill my destiny. You're welcome. _

_For you insolent pukes, I will shed my blood to once again open the gates of heaven. Because of me, you heathen beasts won't have to endure any locust, floods, toads or ATF non-incendiary devices. Ingrate pricks. _

_So, start erecting statues, knocking out opponents, singing songs, scoring touchdowns, hitting home runs, hiding colored eggs every year around the 15th of June, and doing other shit for my glory because you fuckers owe me big. _

_Jesus Christ II  
a.k.a. Vanessa _

_P.S. Screw what my driver license says, I'm taking all my organs with me._

"Finally the last one we found terrible to be written." Gaston read the last page.

_**Dear "World";**_

_My life isn't the same. I know that. You think that I can live with life that way it is. But I can't. My family is well . . . whatever. Gaston just can't stop thinking that Sabrina is going to be like that Spanish chick from __The Secret Life of the American Teenager,__ who has sex with every hot, sexy guy she meets.  
Listen here Gaston; Sabrina may be a blonde chick with no life and have no idea what is going on; she stilla black hair that turned brunette. Brunettes and black hairs are intelligent.__  
__Cornhead just can't stop being depressed- CORNHEAD! I AM THE __ONLY __DEPRESSED CHILD HERE!- after the divorce with his "one and only true love"_

_True love. True love can't happen. I never felt True Love._

_Life can just go on. Nothing will change. Cornhead be a depressed guy, Gaston be a perv. Sabrina being called a "slut" at school- yeah they call you that- and the family being to happy._

_Unless you want to burn my bones and skin to crips in anyway way (i.e electric chair, fire, ect),  
Please! Just bury me in the graveyard with no funeral._

_~Vanessa Renee Fragmagucci._

_P.S Tell everyone I'm not psychotic._

_P.P.S The Greaser Boys know nothing about this. Or maybe they do. Who the hell would care?_

_P.P.P. S You fucking cremate me and I'm going poltergeist on your ass_

* * *

Vanessa remained quiet the whole time. The family just stared at her for the longest time. No sound nor movement was made. Everyone waited.

"What are you!?" Wilbur shouted. "Emo?"

"If I say yes; what is your responce?" Vanessa asked calmly.

"Dude, who taught you to be emo?"

"I'ven seen movies, read book, listen to music, and one of Teresa's brothers. Tim-Tim."

"Please don't listen to your uncle Tim-Tim," Teresa said. "He's no good for you."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Teresa-"

"Mom." She corrected her.

"Teresa is your name," Vanessa said. "Tim-Tim and I get along fine. We have a lot in common. We both hate the world, hope that it gets better, hate everyone in our life for some reasons and love some evil emo things that we can share."

"Vanessa," Her dad said. "Ever heard of Go-Away-Emo camp thing?"

"What the fuck do I look like?" She asked rudely. "A freakin' confused child who needs a therapist?"

"Not really. But were just sending you there until you get better."

"I'm not sick. But I know a guy who's got TB right now. I'll get that and leukemia or whatever its called." Vanessa answered.

**Part 1 of 3.**


	7. Vanessa and Camp: The Camp

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**part 2 of 3**

* * *

Vanessa sat on the bus outside the parking lot. She was angered at the family. The only one who thought she was normal was Sabrina. And the other kids but the didn't know nothing about it. They just thought she wanted to go to camp.

Vanessa was angered at the family. She felt like punching them all and beating the crap out of them. She was never going to forgive them after this. She kept cutting her arms with the blade on the bus.

Her and about three other emo girls were on a bus with six emo boys. All of them were cutting their arms secretly.

"We love you!" Gaston said.

Vanessa gave him a dirty look and shook her head that said, "You are so dead Gaston when I come after you." She gave the three finger salut to Sabrina.

"Don't worry. You'll be the same. I know it." Sabrina said.

Vanessa nodded as the bus drove off. She reached into her bag and took out her black book skull book. She took out a pen and wrote into it.

_Dear life that I hope is happy now with me gone,_

_Hope your happy now. I am a depressed child who hates everyone. I still love my siblings and cousins- minus Wilbur, Laz and Barbie Chick, aka Tallulah._

_I am with what can be called "Friends" to you and to me, "New unhappy suisidal and or depressed people. Six boys and four girls including me. 10 teens who want nothing more except either being with the dead or just hoping that we can all be respected and let us cut and cry, if we choose, and take drugs._

_I only cut._

_Crying is for babies._

_Drugs is what makes us crazy._

Vanessa stops writing and turns around. A boy sitting her next to her nodded at the page. "Such a truth dudette."

"Dude is fine." She answers in her monotone voice.

"Dude." Repeates in a higher tone, but still like Vanessa's. "Names Thomas Johnson. Or Skullz. Either is fine."

Vanessa shook his hand and said, "Vanessa Fragmagucci."

"Like the daughter of one the guys who's sister is married to Cornhead Robinson? Animal killer? Hates nature."

"Yeah. You know that how?"

"Heard stories on that. Never believed them till now. Instead of Vanessa you look more like a-"

"V or baby V?"

"No," Thomas said after she finished. "More like a Gothica. But that depends on you. I'm Skullz because I draw them on book drawing paper and shit. And I wear skulls as you can tell." Thomas said. Vanessa over looked at him He had on a skully large jacket and black pants with a skull belt.

"Hmmm. I don't now."

"Middle name?"

"Renee."

"Renee. Such a good name." Thomas said. "Your middle name is a good nickname."

"Thanks." She grinned a little with him. She took her book out and wrote another poem.

* * *

The bus came to a stop. Everyone got off the bus and looked around. Everything was all rainbows, yellow happy faces and sunny things. Happy children songs were playing.

"This is hell for us." Selena said.

"Really." Thomas answered. "You think Moon?"

"Really hell for us." Moon answered.

All fourteen campers walked along the stupid path of rainbow rocks. A man and women jumped out of the bushes and grinned like idiots at the teens.

"Hello boys and girls! My name is Sunshine Lilly. And this here is Ranger Buddy!"

"Hi kids!" Ranger Buddy said. He walked over to Selena and asked. "What's your name girl?"

"Blood Dust."

"Opps. I think your name tag is telling us your name is Selena." Sunshine said.

"My name is Blood Dust." Selena repeated.

"And what's your name?" Sunshine asked Tony.

"Names Ebony." Tony answered. "And this is my twin sister, Moon."

"I think Anthony and Antonia are beautiful names. And your name?" Ranger Buddy asked Thomas.

"Skullz. With a 'Z' at the end. Like the last letter of the alphabet."

"Thomas! And you must be Vanessa. Huh there little cutie?"

Vanessa bit her lip. Everyone was using their emo name. She couldn't use Renee. That her middle name.

"She don't talk sir." Thomas said after looking at her. "She keeps her words inside and lets them out on her arms."

"Well that is just a holly jolly time, don't you think William?"

"My name is Dracula Jr." William said. "I have no family. No life. No future. I sit in the corner and cut my arms. I came here only because Ebony and Moon came here."

"Same with us three." Two boys and a girl shouted.

"Who are you all?"

"Ophelia." Meaghean said.

"Jet." Jason answered.

"Draven." Dean answered.

Ranger Buddy and Sunshine grinned like idiots still and looked at the last boy. "And you must be Michael, right?"

"Zephyr ot Zep. Either is good." Michael said.

Ranger Buddy and Sunshine grinned like idiots still. They took the pre-teens/teens to the cabin. Boys on left and girls on right. When they put their stuff away they took the emo's to the campfire. **A/N: It's night time now. A long trip from the city)**

* * *

The kids sat in a circle around the fire. While Ranger Buddy got chocolate bars and Sunshine went to get somethng else, the emo's shared stories.

"And when he woke up he went into the living room. There," Jason said. "Was his wife. Dangling from the lamp. The baby was hanging from the cord of food. Both dead."

"Dude." Michael said. "Jet I'm sorry about your cousin's wife. Never knew that."

"OK Zep. James is fine now." Jason said. "We need a name for Renee over here."

Vanessa was leaning her head on Thomas as the storys were told. She looked up at the night and said "Echo or Estella."

"Estella is to close to the name Stella," Tony said. "Echo is better."

"So Echo," Antonia asked. "Folks force you here."

"Minus my siblings and some of my cousins, my whole family brought me here." Vanessa explained. "My other friends don't know either."

"Emo friends?" Tony asked.

"Greasers." Vanessa said. "But I love them all."

"Well that's good. At least some of us can find love." Thomas said. "Oh great. Queen Hell is coming home."

Sunshine came over with a regular old guitar and sat on the wood log. "Who wants a campfire song?"

"Fuck you, Bitch!" Selena shouted.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Sunshine began to sing with the music notes following. "You make me happy when sky's are gray. You'll never know dear how much I miss you."

The teens all covered their ears as the song went over and over and over and over a million and fifteen times.

As the kids went back to the cabins Vanessa and Thomas held hands and walked slowly back.

"Hope this ain't hell forever." Thomas said. "Right Echo?"

"Got it Skullz." Vanessa replied. "Hope it's better tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

**

* * *

**

One week later

l

It was midnight. The girls sneaked over to the boys cabin and sat in a circle with them

"Camp is hell." Tony said.

"I'd rather be in my room cutting my arms." Thomas said.

"And me writing poetry of death, love and other shit things." Vanessa added. "This place is hell. Dracula Jr nearly committed suicide during a hike in the damn woods."

"You did?" Dean inquired.

"Give me anything and I can kill myself with that weapon." William said.

"We need outta here." Selena said. "And fast."

Everyone was quiet for the longest time until Vanessa stood up and told everyone the plan. They all thought is was creepy at first and thought it might no work. But it was either that plan or go though another week of hell.

"You sure it will work, Echo?"

"Positive. It has to." Vanessa answered him.

* * *

The next morning while the others ate their happy faced waffles, Michael and Selena got up and stood on the table.

"Yo," Selena started. "I'll tell you what I want,what I really really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," Michael answered

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," Selena shouted louder.

'So tell me what you want, what you really really want!"

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah!"

They both than sang, "If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine."

Pretty soon Ranger Buddy and Sunshine came over and started to sing with them. They all danced around the tables and lunch room floors while Meghean, Dean and William sneaked into the back of the cafeateria lunch room to pack away all the food they would need for the night. After packing the food they ran back to the cabins to hide it all.

Around lunch time, while everyone was being forced to watch a happy bunny and friends kid movie, Tony and Antonia went to the bathroom. But instead of the bathroom they went to the front gates. They took their knifes and started to stab every single wire they saw in their eye. They did the same to the gate door, and the lights that were around them. They climbed into the trees and climbed over branches to reach the lights and turned them off and break them into a million pieces.

When they returned they looked over at Thomas and Vanessa. They did a hand motion for them. Thomas and Vanessa nodded.

* * *

At the camp fire, Thomas and Vanessa got away and walked to the main cabin. They reached the front of the place and looked at it. The main cabin was pink and yellow with a bunch of hearts, clouds, bunnies, a happy faced sun and other childish things.

"You know Skullz," Vanessa said. "This be a great place for kids."

"Yeah. It would be Echo." Thomas answered. He bit his lip and said. "Were you always emo?"

"No." She said. "I just....I have feelings that I have letting out. Poems don't help that much because there is more pain in them than just what is being written."

"Hmmm." Thomas nodded as they walked inside. "Well this is hell."

"Yep. Now if I was a gay guy with a blond girlfriend, where would I hide a key?" Vanessa wondered. "Oh look," She said. "The key to my heart."

"Pardon me?" Thomas asked.

"The key to my heart." She pointed to a heart that read **The Key To My Heart :)**

Just as they were about to leave the door opened . . .


	8. Vanessa and Camp: The End

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**part 3 of 3**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just as they were about to leave the door opened . . .

Meaghean opened the door quickly and said, "Some others who know Echo are at the gates. They can give us a ride."

"Who?" Vanessa asked.

"Grease Boys," She answered. "Do one of them wear a mickey mouse shirt?"

"Oh yeah. That's 'em alright." Vanessa said.

"Better get moving then." Thomas said as the three of them ran out of the office.

They all ran down the path and made it to the front gates. The greaser boys, and Sabrina too, were in the truck waiting for them. Thomas tried to unlock the gate but it wouldn't open. They pushed and pulled until everyone was tired and had no strength. A light flashed on them and sirens went off. In five seconds in a blink of an eye Sunshine and Ranger Buddy were walking over.

"Well it looks like we got a couple of jail birds here." Ranger Buddy said.

"You got that right, Ranger Buddy." Sunshine said. "How 'bout we go back to the fire and eat our s'mores huh?"

"Eat shit and die!" One of the boys from the truck, sounded like Dally, shouted.

"Aww!" Both adults cheered. "Sounds like we have more kids to join us."

"I'd rather commit suicide, lady!"

"OK." Michael said. "Zep here don't want to be here no more."

"That's great Mike!" Ranger Buddy cheered like a cheerleader.

"Zephyr or Zep is name of mine."

Sunshine took a hold of Selena's hand and rubbed it. "You love boys?"

"Care and stalk much?" Selena spat.

"Boys will love you if you wear prettier clothes and make up, dear."

"Ha!" Antonia snapped. "Love is what you feel in the other part of the hearts, not what the outside of the person."

Everyone looked at her for a moment before Tony took out a bomb. "Mister President!"

Everyone except Ranger Buddy and Sunshine took a deep breath. Tony slammed the bomb down and ran with the other. Everyone jumped over the fence and hopped into the back of the truck. The driver took off and left the grounds of the camp. With a sleeping Ranger Buddy and Sunshine.

* * *

An hour into driving the truck came to a stop to get an energy charge. Sabrina popped out and hugged Vanessa.

"How'd you find us?"

"Its the camp silly." Sabrina answered. "Besides, I needed you back home. Steve is hitting on me. And Danny is to busy."

"Am not!" Steve shouted.

"Whatever Steve," Vanessa answered. "Do Teresa and Gaston know?"

"na. I said I had to help a friend with some camp song they're trying to write for music class." Sabrina grinned. "Glad you'll be back."

"The family?"

"I don't know," THe brunette told her sister. She sighed and said. "If you try to like, stop the cutting and other things. I guess they can forgive you and come back. If something bothers you just write in your book. Hey write a book about it. That's what Laz said about his roommate in college."

"Whatever." Vanessa replied not caring much. She went over and hugged the Greaser Boys. "Who's idea?"

"Sabrina's idea," Johnny said. "Darry drove us. We wanted you back."

"Aww, you all care about me!" She girly girl said. The guys groaned and just shrugged.

Thomas and the other got off the truck and started to look around. Vanessa walked over to Thomas.

"So, Todayland is where you live, huh?" Thomas asked.

"Yep."

"The others and I live east of you." Thomas explained. "On Ocean Av. Come over and visit us sometime."

"Your all leaving? Right now?" Vanessa got wide eyes. "But you can get a ride."

"Were in the city, Echo." Thomas laughed. "We can just walk. But don't think this is goodbye. Tomorrow is another day, and hey who know. Maybe I'll cut myself less."

"Same." Vanessa said. "Just one question."

"Tell it."

"What eye color do you have? You never let Ranger Ass cut your hair."

"Shit," Thomas gave a soft smile. "He give me a blad head if he cut it. My moms a beauty hair cutter so she can give me one later." He then lifted his brown hair to show his big dark steel blue-gray eyes. Vanessa nodded.

"Never saw dark steel blue-gray eyes, Vanessa like." She said as they both laughed a little bit. "Catch up with you later?"

"Sure thing baby cakes." Thomas said. He leaned down and gave her cheek a peck before he and the others started to head home.

Vanessa sat in the truck with the others and leaned her head on Soda. He asked, "Cheatin' with him?"

"Thomas?" She looked at him and laughed. "No. He's just a close friend of mine. Don't worry."

"He looks like an ass, Essa." Pony stated.

"You callin' emo asses?"

"No. Not you at least."

"Whatever."

As the truck drove home everyone inside the truck were asleep except for Darry who was still driving. Vanessa sat in the back of the truck looking up at the stars. She rolled her sleeves up and reviewed her scars from the blades. She cut them a few minutes ago. This was a habit she was going to try to break. She never wanted to go to that camp again. The only thing she liked is that she met new friends. Now she had 16, adding three girls.

With Thomas being her cloest friend.

**

* * *

**

Review please.


	9. I hate the twins!

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**Just to explain why Sabrina hates Spike and Dimitri**

**I do not own anything that is in the movie. Or any quotes in this chapter.**

* * *

Sabrina waited outside on the steps. It was Valentines day and Danny was taking her out for a night out. She was glad that he did community college. But it was only for one more year than he would move out of state to another college.

Spike and Dimitri came up and started to talk to her.

"Big date, huh Sabrina?"

"Shut up Spike."

"We're just asking Brie," Dimitri said.

"Dimitri. You keep your mouth shut before I throw you both in the water."

"We can just go down and head inside the house."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and just waited for Daniel again. Her phone rang and she got a text from Daniel.

**can't make it 2 ur place. come down town to Sparkles.**

_**which 1?**_

**near the library**

_**k**_

Sabrina got up and started to walk away from the mansion. Snow blowing in her hair and people walking by her didn't bother her much. Only the two pot twins did.

* * *

Sabrina ariveed at Sparkles and went inside. Searching for Daniel she found him sitting down on a bench behind her.

"Oh hey Danny." She hugged him.

"Hey cariño." He greeted hugging her back. "Got a table for us. Ready?"

"You got it." She said as he put his arm around her and they walked away. They walked over to a table and sat down at the table. The waiter came by and took their orders.

"Hello," He said in his Italian accent. "Drinks for lovely couple, si?"

"Yeah I'll just have a coke." Daniel said.

"Si. And for de pretty lady?"

"Chocolate shake with two oreo cookies." Sabrina said looking up. She got wide eyes at the waiter who wrote down the order. "Uncle Art!?"

"Who dhat?"

"Uncle Art!" Sabrina groaned. "I know that's you!"

"No no. No Art here." The man said with the moustache falling off. "I get drinks now."

He left quickly as Sabrina rubbed her temple. She did not like this at all. But Daniel didn't seem to mind much. He just took her hand and rubbed it. "Don't worry. He's probably just wanting to make sure your safe."

"I guess. Or with my dad."

"Just ignore him. Think about today."

Both teens just gazed into each other's eyes and made funny faces. Their drinks came and Sabrina fed Daniel a cookie as Daniel did the same in return. They ordered their food and waited for them. As soon as their food came Daniel notice the salade he order had two names. Spike and Dimitri.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you ain't liking Spike and Dimitri anymore?"

Sabrina played with her food for a while before she answered. "Can we go somewhere after this and I'll tell you."

"Sure. Got an apartment few blocks from here we can go to."

"Great."

* * *

An hour later the two of them arrived at the apartment. Is was kind of big, sixteen stories high including the bottom floor, With about twenty rooms on each floor minus the bottoms floor. The bottom floor on the outside was grey and a cream color on the rest of the building.

The two of them went up to the 12th floor with the elevator. They made it to room 1218D where inside looked better than the outside. Inside the walls were white with a wooden floor. A small oval shaped table was on a rug in the middle of the room. A brown couch that pulled out into a bed with white comfort pillows. The brown was the hard parts that made the shape and the white parts were the parts that were sat on, that stuff. A kitchen was divided by the counter with four stools on each side.  
Down the smallish hallway was three bedrooms, two guest and the main, along with a bathroom.

"Sick place." Sabrina said.

"Thanks." Daniel said. "So want anything?"

"No thanks. Man wow much do you pay?"

"Well," Daniel said. "Not much. I mean the whole rent is 250 bucks. But pay day is at the end of two months. I paid last month so I pay in two months."

"Really?"

"Yeah. About forty seven other people living here. You will not believe how much this guy gets for this place."

Sabrina giggled as they held hands still and sat on the couch. "So you wanna know why I hate the twins so much?"

Daniel nodded.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

A nine year old Sabrina was playing truth or dare with Vanessa, Demi, Spike and Dimitri and Laz who was visiting them.

"Demi, truth or dare?" Spike asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat dirt."

"What!?" Demi shouted as everyone minus Demi and Vanessa, who smiled, laughed. "Ohh why do I always pick dare and get the terrible ones!"

Demi reached inside the pot and threw it in her mouth. She almost puked when it when down her throat.

"Eww!" She shrieked. "Gross!"

"Ha ha!"

"Okay Dimitri, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us the lover of your life and about her."

Dimitri blushed and thought for a moment before he spoke. "Well her name's Rian. She's smart, beautiful and funny to be with. Kind of naive when she was younger but is growing smarter and understand a bit more."

"Rian?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah short for, um, Rianna."

"Lier." Laz said. "You are so lieing Dimitri. What's her real name?"

"Sabrina."

"What?"

"No," He said to Sabrina. "Sabrina. It's her name."

"Hold it!" Spike yelled. "I love Sabrina!"

"What!?" Dimitri shouted. "No I do!"

"Why would she love a evergreen like you!?"

"Because unlike you; We have more in common!"

"Oh yeah!? Like what my brother?"

"Well we both like cheese and we both hate that damn rule book that we never ever seen in a while! And we both hate you!"

Spike laughed and said, "Oh yeah? Well we both love making fun of you and anything oldies related. And her father likes me more!"

"Gaston does not love you more!"

Everyone gasped at what Dimitri said. Sabrina stood up and placed hands on her hips. "What the heck!? Is this about me?!"

The twins both looked at her and nodded before screaming at each other.

"Stop it!" Sabrina shouted. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the first time we met you!" Spike shouted.

Dimitri added by saying, "When you came to meet the family!"

"But but," Sabrina stuttered. "That was . . . almost eight years ago!"

Everyone in the room remained quiet. The twins just looked at Sabrina. Sabrina stood there with an angry and confused face. She was going to hurt them if they did nothing soon.

"My night has become a sunny dawn because of you." Dimitri said. "It's true, Sabrina."

"I love you." Spike said. "You are my passion, my life, my love. Without you I would have no reason to live. All the stars in the universe could not replace what we have together. I thank you for the love we have and your gentleness. Never forget me, as I will never forget you."

"Oh like she'll by that crap!"

"Better than that quote by Ibn Abbad."

"Who cares? It's true about my love for Sabrina!"

"Mine is better,"

"SHUT UP!" Sabrina screamed. "Look I am so mad at you...Ugghhh!! I can't even look at you. You you you both are idiots! I love you as a family members, not love that adults have! Oh my gosh!" Sabrina screamed leaving the room.

* * *

PRESENT:

Sabrina and Daniel laid down on the couch. She rested on top of him. Sabrina texted her parents and said she was sleeping over at a friends house. Her friend would cover for her.

"So your mad becaused they both loved you?" Daniel asked.

"Well...I mean how can it work out? They're in pots. How can we marry? How can we have children huh?"

"Adoption."

"Well yeah I wanna adopt two children. But I also want my own kids."

"Maybe they'll find a way to turn human."

"If they do, I'm still with you." Sabrina smiled. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too, bello." Daniel said as her head rested on his chest. Daniel pulled the covers over them and fell asleep soon after her.

**

* * *

**

Wow. Well at least we all know why Sabrina hates them. She might make up with them in a while. Wow 5 years of hating the twins...

**Review please?**


	10. The Talk of The Birds and The Bees

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**OK! Ember411 is lazy right now to search up the Italian language. So Ember411 here will **_type the words like this. This is what they're saying in Italian. __This is what they're saying in Hungarian_

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Ohh boys!" Three men called. "We got a surprise for you!"

Nick, Jacob, Ryan, Ethan and Chris ran into the living room to get their surprise.

"Where is it? Where is it!?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I ain't seeing nothing here." Nick said crossing his arms. "I was in the middle of beating Penny in a car vs. race car race. My car beating her RC."

"Where's Autumn?" Ethan asked. "I gotta make fun of her." Since the fourtuplets been growing up the boys _always _made fun of their sister for being the only girl born. "She so stupid."

"Hey be nice."

"Sorry dad."

"For the last time," Art said. "I am not your dad. I was just helping your mom with some things."

"Well whatever dad." Jacob said.

"What's the surprise!?" Chris asked speaking loudly.

"Nothing much, Chris. Just you know...man to man...er..Men to men talk."

"Talk!?" All the boys shouted. "No! Not **The Talk!"**

_"Do not make us learn about The Talk!" _Ethan shouted.

_"We already know this shit, man!"_

_"Watch your language Christopher!"_

_"Whatever dad! I do not need to know this!"_

_"Ha ha! No one can understand me! I'm so going to have fun with this!"_ Nick said. _"You all a bunch of asses!"_

"NICK ROBINSON!" His mother shouted. "I heard that Nick! Behave on this!"

"Sorry mom!" Nick shouted.

The boys were all forced to sit down and listen. They didn't even want to remember the horror of what the adult men had heartlessly put them through last year. They still cringed at the memory. If these guys thought they were going to put the younger boys through that again, well they could guess again.

Well okay Chris didn't have the talk as much. His dad just told him since one, he was close to that age and two, Sabrina was dating an older guy and well...that could help give Chris the wrong idea.

"Boys this isn't that bad." Cornelius said. "Something we all need to know."

"Oh what?" Ryan asked. "Is Autumn, River, Penny and maybe the other females knowing this?"

"Yeah. Them and V and Brie." Art said. "Now there comes a time in a man's life when he realises his unedifying love for someone else."

"What the heack Art?" Gaston asked. "I thought dad started it the other way!"

"What's the other way they taught you?"

"'Gaston, there somes a time in your life where all you wanna do is see a naked women in nothing,'" Gaston repeated. "What did we get different ideas?"

"Isn't it starting with what Art said?" Cornelius asked.

"No no," Gaston said. "It was the other way. What I say." Chris started to remark something in Italian. "Watch your language or else Mr. Soap will pay a visit."

_**"JUST STOP WITH ALL THIS!!!"**_All the boys shouted in Italian or Hungarian.

"Hey guys we all need to know his." Gaston said. "You think we feel comfortable talking about this? I mean come on one of my daughters are dating already."

"You want us to date a girl five years under us?" Jacob asked. "Because I got a perfect girl to go ask on a date with!"

"It ain't that date with Berry, isn't is?" Ethan asked. "The girl we met at the park?"

"Well duh! I mean there's four of them and four os us!"

"Oh you mean Berry, Jessica, Serena and June?" Ryan asked. "I remember them! Thank god they dress different!"

"Woah my mom said you can't get married to someone already related to you!" Nick stated.

"Sure," Chris said. "Look at the Kings and Queens. They're all related and it's bullshit."

"One more word like that Christopher and Mr. Soad here will come inside you." Gaston said.

"Now boys, whilst some parents may be happy for other people to do the dirty work of informing their children about this, others, ourself included feel it's very important for their children to learn the facts from their parents."

All the boys covered their ears and buried themselves inside the pillow couches. Hoping to get away and hear nothing. Wanting to go visit their mini-maybe future girlfriends. Or for Chris to visit his friend Yncarnación 'JoJo'.

Oh god, why wouldn't someone just kill him?! Anyone?! Where was Vanessa at a time like this!?

"So," Cornelius said going on after ten minutes of the brothers talking what they were told. "Now as you get older, you will notice these feelings arising. Now I'm not saying they're wrong guys, but you must realize, that you must gain some control over what these urges result in you to do.."

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Chris stopped shouting after getting soap in his mouth. He cross his arms and sat down again.

"Someone just kill us!" Nick shouted.

Nothing could possibly be a worst punishment than this. Listening to these guys talk about 'urges' and 'desires' and 'certain feelings' just made them want to die with humiliation. Whilst no one was looking all of the boys jumped over the couch and started to run.

They didn't realise it until it was to late; they ran around in a circle. Art grabbed all of them. He placed them in chairs and tied them up.

"Sex is a large step guys, very big step. If it happens at the wrong time..." Art said.

The boys were squirming around trying to get out of these damn chair.

"I cannot stress how important it is to ensure that the correct precautions are taken. Sex is a big step and it's a very bad idea to engage yourself in whatever you don't feel comfortable with or are not ready for yet, and at your age, that should be the case. I understand how difficult it must be, I know, I was your age once, but it's very wise to leave this sort of stuff until you're older and wiser. You'll understand one day." Cornelius said.

"Want us to have sex?" Chris asked. "Because I can trick JoJo into having sex...thats when clothes come off, right?"

"No and yes. No sex and yes for what you said about..well what happens." Gaston said.

_"Shut the fuck up you asses!"_

"Nick John Robinson!!"

"SORRY!"

The boys listen, ok not really, for an two hours. When they were left free that all ran out of the room and into the kitchen and hid inside the lower cabnits. Nothing would make them come out until it was safe.

* * *

With the girls...

All the girls came out of the bedroom with grins.

"I can't believe they took at really good," Franny said.

"I agree." Teresa added. "I hope the boys did better."

The girls got into the kitchen. They reached for their ears and pulled the plugs out.

"Like did we ever listen?" Penny said. "Nice idea River."

"No problem Penny."

"I hope the boys are...what happened Chris?" Sabrina asked looking at her brother.

The pale pale boys were shivering. Afraid to speak.

"DON'T HAVE sex!" they all shouted and closed the doors.

The girls giggled as the boys closed the doors and spoke in their native language. Boys are so much funny to have The Talk with.

* * *


	11. Therapy

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**I kind of thought I give Cornelius here some therapist time with the family.**

**I OWN NOTHING!!! EXCEPT VANESSA AND ROBERTO AND ANYONE ELSE NOT IN THE MOVIE**

**XD**

**REALLY HYPER NOW HA HA!**

* * *

Cornelius laid down on the couch as the three people around him sat in the chairs or the ground. He wasn't in the mood for this. But the family insisted that he have it. They also selected three people to help him for each different reason.

Billie. Being about the same as Franny's twin she would most likly know what Franny is going thought for thoughts and her relationship with Cornelius.

Gaston. Being the one who could make sense and make a joke at the same time. And knows his sister best.

Vanessa. Well . . . Usally talking to someone who will nont talk back or inturept is the best person. Also art ideas that she does.

Cornelius kept his eyes on the wall as the people in the room began to talk.

"So," Gaston started. "You can't get over my sister, now can you?"

"Nope. I just feel like she hates me for some reason."

"Vwell from her view she doesn't like you vworking a lot." Billie explained. "Vwomen don't like it vwhen men vwork all de time. It's just so annoying for us!"

"She works too Billie!" Cornelius said loudly. "Taking care of the frogs, Wilbur, mother things."

"Yeah huh." Billie said. "See vwhat I mean? Taking care of frogs, Vwilbur, mother things such as signing permission slips, going to parent teacher nights, visiting the Principal vwhen in trouble, taking to friends house, bringing friends and him to places, help take care of baby when River arrived, along vwith baby Vwilbur, meeting up at baseball games, chargeball games, telling him to do de chores, soccer games, shall I go on?"

"Hmmm. You got a point." Cornelius said.

"Now Cornelius," Gaston said. "Vanessa is going to show you some random black paint and tell us what you see? Vanessa?"

Vanessa picked up the first card while listeing to her music with her headphone half on.

Cornelius looked at the card before saying, "All I see is two birds kissing."

Billie and Gaston looked at the ink splat. It _was_ two birds kissing.

"Vanessa!"

Vanessa held up the next card. Cornelius looked at it and said, "I am in love with the band 'Commit Suicide'? I thought they broke up?" Vanessa held up the next car ignoring the comment. Cornelius looked at it and said, "I see two people. Dancing at a sunset. Hugging and kissing. A tall boy . . . Wilbur and the little girl being River . . . they're both walking with Franny and I. All sitting down and enjoying the sunset. All laughing."

Everyone smiled as the next card was held up. Cornelius looked hard for ten minutes before finally saying, "I see Franny and Rob. Kissing. She's enjoying it. Rob is too. I see a happy Wilbur and River who are both laughing with Rob at some joke."

"See yourself anywhere?" Billie asked.

"All I see is . . . me. I'm happy. But not with Franny. I mean were both happy with each other and still friends. But I see myself with another women." Cornelius said smiling. "We have a lot in common and enjoy most of the same things. I see that we're happy together."

Cornelius jumped up and grabbed everyone, even Vanessa, into a hug. He started to spin the females around after letting go of Gaston. Kissing them both on the forehead. He than gave a hug to Gaston and started to run off cheering.

"Thanks guys! Now I know who I'm looking for! Your all the best! I LOVE MY LIFE!"

Billie, Gaston and Vanessa stood there.

"What? No money like therapist do?" Gaston asked. "Aww come on! I agreed with Billie here that we do this in order for us to miss our Train vs. Cannon race!"

Vanessa wrote on a piece of paper: **I missed Skullz, ****Ophelia, Jet, Johnny, TB's and Pony's movie madness for this! AT LEAST GET ME FREE MOVIE TICKETS THAT LAST FOR THREE MOVIE NIGHTS ON ANY NIGHTS!**

"That Skullz and Ophelia," Billie said. "I like their real names. Thomas and Meaghean."

**

* * *

**

Aww ok well there you go. Hope you likey!

**Review?**


	12. Billie and Michael

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**Yey! It's summer finally here! I hope this chapter is good. Since the man of the Jackson 5 and some of the 1980's has gone away, I need to do this for him! P.S everyone is singing Happy Birthday in German.**

**dedicated to Michael Jackson....**

**may the **_Thriller, Billie Jean, and Beat It_** pop star R.I.P**

**

* * *

**

June 25 came rolling along after the Train and Cannon race, with a now happy Gaston and Teresa.

Billie was controlling her trains on the floor as she sighed. Another birthday came. She couldn't remember the last time this happened.

Oh right. It was actually when the family 'frogot' all the kids birthdays and pretended it passed or was coming up.

But this time it happened for real. It wasn't marked on any of the calenders that the home had. All twelve of them.

She jumped inside the train and rode around for a while. Listening to Michael Jackson. Her favorite singer, who happened to die on the day of her birthday. Well not the actually day she was born. But the age she was at. Did she have a broken heart that day. All she did was listen to her favorite song. Billie Jean. The song that her mother named her after.

Yeah. She was named after Billie Jean. Billie Jean Collisky. Billie Jean Robinson. Billie Jean Collisky-Robinson. A funny combination.

She ended up in the kitchen sitting alone in the room. Poking her fork at the pie. She was listening to Billie Jean on her ipod that she got from Art in tenth grade as a gift. As she listen to her man sing her birthday song, she heard a few other voices.

"Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag, liebe(r) Billie, zum Geburtstag viel Glück!"

She got up and followed the voices into another room. She kept hearing them repeat. "Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag, liebe(r) Billie, zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag, liebe(r) Billie, zum Geburtstag viel Glück!"

She followed them into the backyard with tables and chairs set up.

"Vwhat iz going on here?" She asked.

Everyone jumped out from trees and bushes and under the table. "Surprise! Happy birthday Billie!"

Billie stood back and grinned. With a blush on the side. "Vwhat da...oh you guys! I thought you forgot!"

"Well duh! We can't forget your birthday mom!" Nick shouted handing her a hat.

Billie put the hat on and walked over to the rest. "Oh yeah I got a friend who came to the party. He was getting the cake." Tallulah said.

"Vwho?"

"HEY HEY HEY! BILLY-BOY IS BACK! ALONG WITH CRYSTAL AND DAVID! I MISSED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Billy-Boy shouted running over with the blue cake in his hands. "Hey no one start the party of my wife's party without me dudes!"

"Hi Billy-Boy." Everyone greeted.

Billy-Boy set the cake down and held onto the hand of Tallulah, his fiancée, wedding day is the 30th of June.

Everyone sang happy birthday to her again. "Go on and make any wish you want." Bud said licking peanut butter out of a jar.

"Yeah, could come true." Lazslo said.

"Hmm anything I want?" Billie asked getting all sorts of train sounds inside her head. Including planes, cars, boats and trucks. She was going to wish for everyday be a train day. "Ehh oh well!" She changed her wish as she blew out her candles.

All of a sudden everything was a 1980's theme. Music began to play as the song began to play as everyone danced to the song.

* * *

She was more like a beauty queen  
from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and for forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
Do think twice (Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover....

* * *

_**In loving memory of**_

**Michael Joseph Jackson**

_**August 29th, 1958 - June 25th, 2009**_

_**The talented child of Jackson 5**_

_**He was such a **__**Thriller**__** that**__** Billie Jean **__**told him to **__**Beat It.**_


	13. Fourth of July

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**Moving right into July 4th..why? Bcoz like I got nothing else. Goin' on now.**

**P.s it was my friends idea for the flying rocket part :)**

**** NEW POLL UP PLEASE ANSWER****

* * *

*****

July 4th came around. Everyone was in the backyard partying and listening to music and chatting away. Carl kept trying to get the grill going but it was windy out. He ended up cooking the food inside the house and bringing the food out.

Everyone was scattered all over the place. Doing all sorts of different activity's. Most of the adults were standing around just chatting. The teens and younger kids were in the pool that was installed a few weeks ago for Tiny. Although Tiny didn't like it. He liked the hose better so it was a dino-pool for them now.

Wilbur was on his back with River sitting on his stomach. She was kicking the water moving them around while Wilbur moved his feet underwater. Lazslo was painting everyone walking by with different colors. The fourtuplets, Anna and Anthony, and Chris and the twins were on a floaty chatting away with June, Jessica, JoJo and well the rest of them. Vanessa sat on land with feet in the water and her friends close by. Well only Two-Bit, his sister, Steve and ReRe and Dallas. And Thomas, Ophelia and Jet. Demi was sitting on the other side with Bender chatting and or smoking a cancer stick. Dabrina, the portmanteau name of Daniel and Sabrina, were sitting in a tree making out.

"Love birds for life!" Bender shouted. "Now you real love birds, Dabrina!"

"Forget the risk. Take the fall. If it's meant to be, it's worth it all." Thomas said.

"What kind of saying is that?" Kandie asked.

"Basically is means that they take the risk of loving without government breaking them up."

"Against the law?"

"Yeah. Well no. But some way yes it is."

"Wow!" Re-Re shouted. "Stevie?"

"What?"

"When are we gonna visit mommy again?"

"Don't know. Hey Jet! Dally! Hand me a beer can!" Steve shouted sitting in a white chair. As "lifeguard." for everyone. "Hey River stop hitting Wilbur! To the fourtuplets and everyone around them get out of the water and go pee inside the darn house! Bender and Demi stop flirting-" Bender and Demi gave the finger. "Warning one you...idiots! And DABRINA! Stop making out!"

Everyone threw water or threw food at him. Dally came up and threw in in the water. All the kids laughed.

Meanwhile with adults, Franny and Roberto were sitting and talking about a new song that Frankie would start working on soon. Lewis came over with a blonde hair green eye women.

"Hey Franny, Roberto." Lewis said.

"Hey." Franny said. "Who's this, Lewis?"

"Hi." The women said. "My name is Tamara Jillian. But everyone calls me Tammy." Tammy said shaking their hands. "Lewis has told me all about you and Roberto. Wilbur and River too."

"Thanks." Rob said.

"Good things?" Franny asked. Tammy nodded. "Well glad to meet you Tammy."

The four of them sat down and started to chat. Lewis and Tammy met at a science convention. Tammy needed Lewis's help with her invention and well they were glued together for about seven hours. Seven hours that turned into a friendship.

Art was sitting with Bud and Lucille eating some burgers. They watched at Belinda was putting her hair up and helping another guy with the fireworks.

"You asking her tonight Arty?" Bud asked biting into a burger.

"Yep. I just hope she says yes." Art said drinking water. "Does anyone know who that guy is?"

"Her ex." Lucille said. "Bob."

"_Bob!?_" Arty screamed. "Why is Bob here?"

"Visiting his kids. Belinda thought it help them understand who their dad is. Bob won't be back unless its for the kids."

Art glanced at both Bob and Belinda again as the kids came over and all were talking. He squinted his eyes at them and didn't move a muscle.  
Vanessa came over taking a slice of pizza. She looked over at him, than Belinda, back at Art. He looked back and gace the OK sign. She nodded. She took her pizza slice and added ketch up, peppers, chocolate, whip cream, sprinkles, more ketch up and maple syrup on it. Art just looked and grinned. "You remind me of a friend of mine. She ate pizza like that if the stuff was around."

Vanessa shrugged eating her food.

Gaston was inside his cannon with a pair of binoculars. He moved up and looked over at Daniel and Sabrina. They both sat there just talking. His hands around her waist and nibbling her ear. Sabrina giggled and kept playfully pushing him away. Gaston was making a knuckle at Daniel and yelling at him in Italian in his head.

"Dad?" Anna asked walking by. "What cha doin' inside the cannon?"

"Shhh!!!" Gaston said covering her mouth. A light blub in his head went up. "You like climbing tree don't you?"

"Yeah!" Anna shouted. "Both Anthony, Vanessa and I love climbing trees."

"Do me a favor and climb that tree," He pointed to where the teens were. "and be sure to climb the other side of there Sabrina and Daniel are. Give Sabrina her missing earring."

"Are you spying?"

"No!" Gaston tried to cover up, really terrible. "She just...needed it back."

Anna nodded and went over to the tree she climbed up and reached where Dabrina was. She poked her sister and handed the earring over. They both talked for a few minutes. Gaston notice that Sabrina looked over with a glare and threw the earring down. The three of them got down. Anna went back to her dad and the other two walked away holding hands. Gaston asked, "What happened?"

"She wasn't missing an earring. Oh and she told me to tell you that she wants you off her arse."

"WHAT!?" Gaston shouted. "She using arse on me now!? How dare she calls me that!"

"What's an arse."

"A donkey."

*****

Later that night everyone was sitting in lawn chairs or the grass just looking up at the fireworks. All of them were lighting all rainbow colors. Reds and blue. With yellow and greens. A few white too and purple seas. The stars were bright with no moon in sight. And everyone just watched the colors in the sky change into different shapes.

"Where'd Two-Bit go?" Franny asked. Everyone shrugged and heard a scream.

"Yey doggy! This here rocket is funny to fly on!" He yelled high above them.

"You stupid greaser!" Dally shouted. "That's a firework you lazy arse!"

The firework he was on soon exploded. He came falling down and landed in the water. He was all burned and was only in his underwear. He gave a thumbs up and started to sing. "Play that funky music!"

Everyone laughed with him as came back on land with a swim towel around him. Everyone remained the same position for a while longer before a shout was heard. "SI SI! YES YES!" It was Belinda jumping up and kissing Art.

"Yey!" Everyone chanted. Most of the females ran over quickly to chat. Only V and Brie stayed behind for a later talk.

"Aw man Vanessa. Just think in a few years that'll be Danny and I!" Sabrina sighed dreamly. "Sabrina LaRusso. Sabrina Elizabeth LaRusso. Sabrina Fragmagucci-LaRusso. Sabrina Elizabeth Fragmagucci-LaRusso."

"Please don't do this to me, Brie." Gaston said. "Your still young."

"I can dream, can't I?" Sabrina giggled. "I still love you." She hugged him.

"Love you too, Brie."

* * *

**Aww!! That's cute! Review!**

**** NEW POLL UP PLEASE ANSWER****


	14. Cat Fight

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**September 23rd**

**---------------------------------------**

It was only the second day of the new school year and already everyone wanted Summer Vacation to come. Now that Demi, Sabrina and Bender are in their second year they still think it's their final year. But only because Demi wanted to get out and start college, Sabrina wanted to get into college and marry Danny, and Bender just wanted out.

"Two more years until freedom!" Bender shouted. "Then I'll be a lazy ass Bender."

"I'm going to St. Prep University to become a politician and hopefully one day president." Demi said as the trio walked. "Hey did Vanessa really skip a grade?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what job she'll have." Sabrina answered. "I think she wanna be a poet."

The trio caught up with Vanessa and a few of her greaser friends. They all headed to homeroom. Sabrina stopped by to get a drink. She took a sip from the fountain and turned around wiping her lips. She looked over and saw the devil.

Xandra.

Xandra has changed over the years. She dyed blonde into her black hair. She got darker tan every week. Her evil green hazel eyes eyed Sabrina's brown eyes. She had on a yellow tank top with red short shorts and brown sandals.

"Sabrina."

"Xandra."

"Ugg how dare you come to _my_school!" Xandra shouted. "You think your all that now don't you?"

"Oh please," Sabrina said rolling her eyes. "I'm not a bitchy cheerleader. The leader of them."

"Your just jealous because we won't accept sluts like you." Xandra sneered. "I mean look how you dress in old clothes."

Sabrina looked down at her outfit. She had on a white shirt with a pair of jeans and white sandals. "I ain't dressing like a slut."

*****

Class started and Sabrina wasn't back yet. Vanessa and Demi looked at the door waiting for her. But still hasn't come yet. Mr. Kane took attendance.

"Mr. Timmy Allon?"

"Here."

"Mr. James Allon?"

"Here." The twin said.

"Mr. Bender."

"Suck ass you pervert!"

"Leave my room, Mr. Bender." Bender left as Mr. Kane went on.

"Miss Alexnadra Brooks?"

Slience.

"Miss Brooks?" Mr. Kane asked again. "Absent."

"Where's Xandra?" A fellow cheerleader asked.

"Miss Byrnes?"

"Present." Demi answered.

"Miss Collie?"

"Hello."

"Mr. Collie?"

"Yo!"

"Ms. Fragmagucci?" Mr. Kane asked. "Oh uh..Sabrina. Sabrina Fragmagucci. Ms. Fragmagucci?"

No answer.

"Okay absent-"

"She's not absent Mr. Kane!" Demi shouted standing up. "She was with me but had to get a drink."

"Same with Xandra!" A cheerleader said. "She was in the bathroom!"

"Girls girls please sit down and relax. I'm sure they are late for class but I highly doubt that they skip school." Mr. Kane said. "Who can escape from the bathroom and a drink fountain?"

_**"YOU BITCH!"**_

The voice echoed down the hall. All the students ran out and found Sabrina and Xandra on the floor fighting. Hair pulling, slapping, biting and kicking on the ground.

"Girls! Girls stop it right now!" Mr. Kane and the other teachers cried.

The grabbed the struggling girls and pulled them apart.

"I hate you!" Sabrina screamed as she was dragged was to the priniples office.

"I hate you more!" Xandra screamed back.

*****

Sabrina walked home from school as she looked at the sidewalk. Carl Jr. was climbing out of her pocket.

"Hey buddy." Sabrina said. "Thank god you wanted to be outside today. I would of killed you. Xandra started this battle with me."

"Squeak?"

"Yeah. She's terrible." Sabrina said as she walked inside. She went inside the cannon room to find her mom playing with Julietta and her dad shooting meatballs at targets. "Yo ho my loving parents. Man do you look groovy today or not."

"Haven't heard that in a while." Gaston said. "What's it been? A week?"

"Ha ha!" Sabrina forced a laugh. "Nice one dad."

Julietta took the white paper from Sabrina's hand and threw it at her dad. "Catch da meatball."

"Wait no!" Sabrina shouted.

The letter explained what happened at school, and also explained that Sabrina and Xandra are suspended from the school for two weeks.

Teresa and Gaston read it, and their faces changed from worried to upset to angry in less then a minute.

As soon as Gaston looked up Sabrina tried to make a run for it.

"Oh crap!" Sabrina yelled.

She was grabbed by both arms and held tightly by her father.

"Julietta go see what Carl and Wilbur are doing honey."

"K mommy." Julietta said leaving the room.

"You got suspended for two weeks!?" Gaston yelled. "For a cat fight?"

"Xandra started it!" Sabrina pulled out and faced him. "She called me a slut and said my life is terrible! She the slut!"

"I don't care what Xandra did young lady. You don't start a fight in school with another student."

"But da-ad!" She complained. "Xandra is the one who started it!"

"I don't care."

"Uggh!!" Sabrina screamed pulling her hair out. "Your driving me crazy! You never believe me! You don't understand what is going on with my life at school with that devil child running around! I'm going to my room!" She stomped out in each step.

*****

Vanessa sat in the room on her bed..er..the bed that turned into a couch too. Reading a book when Sabrina came in and sat on it. "You mind?" she shook her head.

"Good. Dad is such an idiot! He doesn't understand what's going on with me life!"

"Dad had a different child hood. And he's a guy too." Vanessa said. "Trust me. The way men and women think are different."

Teresa came in and sat next to Sabrina. "You okay?"

"Half way groovy, mom."

"You know when I was in high school there was a popular cheerleader too. Brittany Riche. She started fights with me and go home with a note. You know what my parents did?"

"What?"

"They just tell me to get over it. They did nothing."

"That sounds fun." Sabrina said.

"It wasn't. Trust me." Teresa said. "Wanna know what your dad said?"

"Whatever." Sabrina sighed.

"For one week you work with your uncle in the lab."

"What!?" Sabrina shouted. "But I'll end up killing everyone around him."

"The next week from Monday till Wednesday you'll work in the Pizza Plaza. The rest is with your dad in the cannon room."

"Life sucks." Teresa kissed her head and stood up.

"That's life."

Sabrina laid back in bed. Just waiting for her life to end.


	15. Partys and Boyfriends

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**October 17th**

* * *

Dragging herself around her father Sabrina knew she had to get him. I mean this was the party of the life time! This was the party that would get her further in her high school life. Everyone was going! Everyone in school was invited. Even the geeks/nerds were going!

"Please?" Sabrina asked for the millionth time, litterly.

"No."

"Please please _please?_" She begged. "I promise I'll be safe."

Gaston sighed and looked up from the cannon. "Tell me what's happening again?"

"OK so this girl at school has a cousin who's in college. Well the girl's cousin is having this party but only three college kids are going. So she asked her cousin to invite the school to the party. So everyone is invited. Can I go..please?" Her eyes got big and wide and cute. "Please?"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at seven."

"Until. . .?"

"Well two am in the morning. But Demi and I are planning to stay until 12:30."

"Demi's going?" She nodded. "And where are you going after that?"

"Demi has a step cousin that lives down the street from the party. Judy will let us stay there."

Gaston thought about it for a while. "Let me and your mother talk about it. We'll call Demi's parents about this. Will Judy be at the house if we call any chance."

"She'll be babysitting with Demi tonight."

"We'll talk, but first." he handed her the stop watch. "Dare Devil episode fifteen!"

Dare Devil was what he called new trick that he wanted to try out. Episode fifteen, or trick fifteen was him shooting out and kicking himself off the wall and landing on his hands. Sabrina took the stop watch and timed him.

"Yeah!" She shouted when he finished. "2.13!"

"Alright!!" He shouted before the column fell on him. "I'm okay!"

Sabrina left the room shaking her head. She called Demi and Danny on her cell and put it on three-way speaker. "We got it."

* * *

***  
Next Night**

The next night Sabrina and Demi made it to the front doors of the party house. Both girls giggled as more classmates went inside. They both did a quicky check on their outfits. Demi had on a purpler halter dress with purple heels. Sabrina had on a short royal blue halter tank top with a black skirt and flats.

"Danny's inside already, Demi." Sabrina said. "I'll be with him most of the time. But if you want me be with ya at anytime-"

"No worrys." Demi said as they headed inside. "Sabrina you never get time alone with him. At your house and public. And you can't go kissing in school during the hours. This is the one moment where you can bring you romance to the king of all hotties!"

"Thanks." Sabrina said as they went inside. Everyone was partying around as loud music began to play. Every beat was pounding loudly. A bunch of kids were dancing on the tables and making dirty dance moves. The girls gave high fives as they walked into the center.

A pair of arms grabbed Sabrina's waist. "Hey sexy."

"Hey you." He replied kissing her neck. "Hey Demi."

"Hey. Bender or Jaiden here?"

"Over at the bar."

"There's a bar here?" The girls looked at him while asking.

"Yeah. I mean what party is this without a bar? And the hostess of the party is giving them away for free. There's like enough for ten trucks to carry fourty seven boxes of ten bottles inside." Daniel explained. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure. Bye Demi." Sabrina said as they went to the dance floor. They both started to dance as the techno beat went more 1980's style. Lights on the floor were flashing different colors and well as the disco ball flashed the lights around. "Hey Danny didn't know you dance so well!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" The song kept playing until the end. Pretty soon a few more songs played such as Thriller, Billie Jean, Beat It, and many more techno and oldie songs. As the song came to an end and a slow dance song started. "May I have this dance?" Sabrina nodded as they held each other close and danced. With Sabrina blushing behind her hair, Daniel brushed it back and started to kiss her lips.

"Go Big Dan!" Bender shouted. "Kiss that brunette and cheat on Sabby!" Sabrina turned around at him. "Hi Sabby!"

"Are you cheating on me, Danny?" Sabrina asked in a low voice only he could hear her.

"No cariño. Your to bello for me to cheat. Mi amor." He said hugging and pulling her closer. Sabrina rested herself on Daniel and they both swayed back and forth.

An hour into the party everyone was dancing like crazy. Wilbur and Lewis, who he brought, were walking around.

"Wilbur is this a smart idea?" The seventeen year old asked WIlbur.

"Yep. Now I'll get us a drink of water and we can dance all night man!"

"But I have a test tomorrow for college!" Lewis shouted. "I need sleep!"

"We can use the time pause and can sleep all you want!" Wilbur said pushing him to the bar. "Two waters Susan." The girl nodded and handed them the waters. "Thanks, now go party Lewis!"

Wilbur ran off as Lewis sat down on a couch nearby. There was a brunette and black hair guy making out on the couch. Lewis looked at them for minutes before he spoke, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina looked up from Daniel. Sitting on his lap with one arm around him and another holding what could be her fifth drink, since there a few in the front of the table, she shook her head. "Uh no no. Me name...uh...Lucy!"Sabrina answered in a fake Spanish accent. Lewis got up and walked away to Wilbur. He poked him and turned to Sabrina. Wilbur looked over as Lewis spoke to him. Sabrina got up from Daniel and said, "Stay here!" She ran off from Wilbur who was running- not walking- to her.  
Sabrina hid behind a box for a minute before the box was moved and she was grabbed by two arms. "What are you doing!?"

"What are you doing!?" She asked. "And why is Lewis still with you!? He's been here for a month every night Wilbur!"

"Who the hell cares!" Wilbur shouted. "Why are you drinking? Your underage."

"So is lewis!"

"Well...in the future he's older now." Wilbur said. "If I catch you with another drink in your hand I'll go back in time and stop you from doing so?"

Sabrina's face soften as he walked away. "Your not telling my dad?"

"Why? He'll murder you. And me for not keeping an eye on you while I was here. Then he'll tell my dad about Lewis and it's the end for both of us." Wilbur said. He smiled at the end and waved off. "Have a good, non drinking time, Brie."

Sabrina waved as Demi, Jaiden, Daniel and Bender came over. "You captured?"

"Not. But if I drink again. Yes. I'll just finish my drink I have and stop." Sabrina said taking Daniel's hand and walked off.

* * *

***********

When the party finished Demi waited outside for Sabrina. Sabrina came out and walked over.

"Hey you ready for my cousin's house?" Demi asked.

"I'm heading over to Danny's place, Demi." Sabrina said. "I'll stay there and he can drop me off home. My family won't mind."

"Okay. Movies tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. By Demi. Bye Bender. Bye Jaiden." She waved them off and walked to the apartment with Daniel.

The two of them got inside and sat on the couch with nothing to do. "Where's the television?"

"Bedroom. Wanna watch Boogie Nights?" She nodded as they went inside the bedroom and started the movie. An hour into the movie they both cuddled together real tight. Daniel looked at her for a minute before kissing her neck softly. Sabrina kissed him back. Pretty soon they were making out.

"Your really hot."

"You too, Brie." He said as they made out again.


	16. A Heads Up

**Yellow!**_** 1980's slang of hello!**_

**November 8th**

* * *

Sabrina walked to Pizza Palace from school with a starving and growling stomach. She wasn't really hungry to go home and eat dinner. She just wanted to eat some pizza. As she walked her felt like puking. She hated fevers.

Vanessa was walking with Thomas when she came to the doors.

"Hey Sabrina." Vanessa said. Her face frowned as she looked at her sister. "You feeling better?"

"Worse. I have pain in my lower back." Sabrina said. "I don't know why though."

"Mother nature." Thomas said. The girls looked at him as Sabrina blushed. "Hey I live with my mother, my ten year old sister, my twenty year old sister and my five brothers have wives who live with us. I'm use to mother nature talk."

The girls went inside the Pizza Palace and took a seat at the front counter. Steve turned around. "You work here?"

"Since October eighth." Steve said. "My fat ass father lost his job so I got one as a pizza guy on school days from three to six. Car dude from six until nine. Feed my sister when I get home if she didn't eat yet. Then get her in bed and do my homework. Hell my dad only got a job from Friday to Monday."

The three shrugged as Sabrina put her head down. Thomas and Vanessa got their pizza and drinks. They offered Sabrina a slice and she took a few bites of it before gagging on the table. A worker came over and started to clean it up. She blushed and his herself inside her dress.

"No worrys," the man said. "Happens once a week."

* * *

As he walked away Sabrina got up and left. As she walked down the street cold wind pass by her. She stopped by a store and took out her money. She only needed three dollars to buy what she needed. She slammed her head against the window and sighed.

"Howdy Sabrina." Two-Bit said coming over. "Baby V anywhere?"

"With Steve and Skullz at the pizza place. Hey," She turned to him. "Do me a favor and get this stuff for me?" She asked writing on a piece of paper. "This is all I need."

Two-Bit took the list and read it over. "Pens, sticky notes, Beatles Mix CD, Monty Cheese, and what's with number four?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hate waffles."

"They're for my aunt."

"Okay-doky!" Two-Bit said going inside the store. Sabrina waited and tapped her food.

"Squeak?" Carl Jr peaked out.

"Hey Buddy." Sabrina said kissing him. "How you doing?"

"Squeak! Squeak squeak squeak!"

"That's great!" Sabrina exclaimed as Two-Bit came out. "Thank you Two-Bit."

* * *

Sabrina walked home with the bag that Two-Bit also stole from the store, with Carl Jr inside munching on the cheese. Her head was dizzy and she could think clearly. When she returned home she sat on her bed and looked at the lady on her cellphone.

"You have...5 missed calls. 3 from Danny LaRusso and two from unknown school classmates."

Sabrina sighed laying back on her bed. Rubbing her temple she groaned.

"Man if this what happens after a few days ago....I so regreat that."


	17. Little Secret

**Wow! OK well I have nothing else to do so let's get started with all this 8B**

**lol this looks like buck teeth 8B**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sabrina sat in her room. She's been in there almost everyday and only left to go to school or work. Right now she was upside down on her bed and messing around with her hair.

Gaston came in and sat on the bed with her, in the same position. "Hi Brie."

"Yo dad." Sabrina said. "What's today?"

"The tenth. Your doctor called you back. Got a check up on the eighteenth."

"Groovy." She said non ethuastic tone.

"You okay?"

"Ehhh. Tired, cramps, headache and either I drink to much water to go to the bathroom a lot, or whatever."

Gaston shifted a little bit before speaking. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Sabrina answered. "What's goin' on?"

"Hmmm I should have this talk with you now before it's to late." Gaston started. "Really awkward to talk to you about this."

"Tell it to Vanessa. She'll explain it to me later."

"No no. Gotta be with you." He said. "Okay, your um..what? Fifteen? And LaRusso is what?"

"Ninteen."

"Great." He growled through his teeth. "Look I just wanna let you know that Daniel is overage. And being overage...well. He can drink. And drinking can lead to bad things. Crashes, deaths, you name it. The worst thing that can happen is a girl your age or a little bit older is...uh...her Virgo."

"But dad I'm an October 31st baby," Sabrina said. "I'm a scorpio."

"No I mean the other Virgo." Sabrina shook her head, not understanding. "You know. Maiden."

"My maiden was taken."

"WHAT!? WHEN!? BY DANIEL!?"

"Well when I got adopted I became a Fragmagucci, but I was born as Sabrina Black."

Gaston let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god. No I mean the other one."

"Maiden? Like the wicca moons?"

"Virginity!"

"Oh!!!" Sabrina laughed at herself. "My bad. Go on."

"Guys like Daniel will want that. And other guys. Letting peer pressure is a cause too." He explained. "You know like in the 1950's there was The Baby Boom. Many kids were born, mostly from teens. And like in 2008 there were a lot of kids who got pregnant. Kids in middle school got pregnant. First an 8th grader then three months left of the school year a seventh grader got pregnant."

"Sounds fun. How'd they turn out?"

"Like....never mind. Bad people. Going on." Gaston rubbed her head. "Stay away from people like that. Drunks and drug sellers."

"I know dad."

"Just reminding you until your thirty seven. But I really want you to wait."

"I got it dad." Sabrina said. Inside she was getting annoyed with sex talk. _Like who for real talks about this? I hear it __everywhere__. It's annoying after a while!_ Gaston went on for a while longer. "Okay dad. I get it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Gotta go now." Sabrina said getting up and head to the wardrobe. "Meeting Demi at the mall to hang out and check out that new Rocketstarz place."

"Need a ride?"

"No thanks." Sabrina said. Her dad left and she quickly changed into a blue tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. After adding her gold heart necklace and took Carl Jr. out of his cage and placed him on her shoulder.

*** * ***

At the mall Sabrina, who was on her friend Glenn's back, was heading towards Rocketstarz. When she reached her location she turned to Glenn and handed him her notes for French. "Thanks for the skateboard ride Glenn."

"No. Thank you fo' da notes, dawg." Glenn said going away. "I give them back in the morning."

"Thanks!" Sabrina yelled sitting next to Demi. "Hey you order yet?"

"Just my drink. What took so long?" Demi asked sipping her soda. "Lost your mouse friend?"

"Oh haha." Sabrina joked place Carl Jr. inside Demi's purse, a place he would go into if at a restaurant. "You know next time can we get lunch at that animal place? They have a mouse section for the mice."

"Yeah yeah. You know this is brunch. So how's Danny and all? Tell me everything Sabrina!" Demi said as the waiter came over for their order. Sabrina gave her drink order and the girls ordered their lunch. "Sabrina? You okay? You never _ever_eat waffles or anything that contains having a waffle."

"So? I got pancakes and tamato soup and if we got enough we can get that new ice cream cookie double chocolate cake."

"Okay. But why were you late?"

"My dad." She answered. "Sex talk again. Like loosing my maiden."

"I thought you were a scoripo?"

"I am. But he meant my virginity." Sabrina said. "He was all like peer pressure and drunks and shits."

"Man if my parents found out that I had sex before marriage they totally kill me. What about your parents?"

Sabrina bit her mouth and looked down. She didn't dare look up at Demi.

Demi tried to get Sabrina's attention. After their food got there Demi notice Sabrina eating the waffle and made a face that said 'I wanna puke now!' Demi gasped and spoke in a low whisper. "Sabrina!? You are a virgin, right?"

**whoa!! better stop there!**


	18. OH NO!

**Wow!**

**Donut = Don't.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Sabrina," Demi asked for the tenth time.

"After this." Sabrina said.

"No. Give me one word and tell me." Demi demanded. "Don't make me use your full name, adding your original last name."

"Fine." Sabrina said getting annoyed now. "I ain't a virgin anymore. Can we talk after brunch?"

"Sure." Demi said as their food arrived. "Near the dumpster that no one goes near."

The girls soon finish their food and take a Take Out of the chocolate ice cream cake food for Sabrina. The girls get over to the dumpster and sit down being hidden.

"Okay Brie," Demi said. "Let the mouse out."

"Carl Jr. is out." Demi gave her a look. "Okay whatever. Yeah I lost my virginity."

"Are you crazy!?" Demi yelled. "Did you think clearly?"

"Yeah. Danny got checked out for an STD thing. He got nothing. And I know because he told his mom, and Myles over heard and Myles told me. Then Myles told Danny about that...ehh he got mad at Myles and I for that." Sabrina said.

"Okay that's part one. Part two: Protection?"

"Well yeah. Okay uhh I'm not on that pill or used a condom-"

"Sabrina!" Demi shouted.

"Demi don't start turning into Xandra please!" Sabrina said annoyed. "I got a freakin' headache from my dad this morning and it still hurts."

"Fine." Demi said cooling down. "I'm cooled off. Now just explain what happened."

"It was the night of that party. In October we went to. I ended up staying at his place for the night. And we watched Boogie Nights."

"Boogie Nights." Demi repeated with a smile and shook her head looking up. "My aunt and uncle told me that they watched that movie and that night later Myles was conceived. August third is the worst day ever since he came out."

"Yeah. It happened that night. Then November first, fourth and sixth." Sabrina blushed. "I kept saying I was visiting a friend from school in another town and sleepover."

"Damn Sabrina." Demi said. "Final part: Does he use protection?"

"Yeah!" Sabrina said standing up with Demi. "He's used condoms. Besides it's only three percent chance of getting an STD or pregnant. And because he nor I have a STD then we're safe."

"Okay," Demi said. "I'm sorry if like I'm acting like all motherly and or Xandra on ya. Just wanna save you from evil harms of men."

"It's fine. Just well you know, my dad is really strict on this. Mom isn't as strict about it. But dad is Officer Sex Cop." Sabrina said getting annoyed and angry. "He's just trying to make my dating life bad. I mean who does he think I'll turn out to be? The anonymous girl from Go Ask Alice?"

"She died of drugs. And had sex and a pregnancy scare."

"But I'm not doing drugs!" Sabrina exclaimed. "And Danny's wearing a condom for sex."

"Sabrina..."

"Demetria," Sabrina said. "Don't worry. I'll be okay. I promise."

Demi smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm just a worry."

"It's cool. Besides how many pregnant teens do you see these days?" Sabrina laughed biting into her cake cookie.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Sabrina POV:**

I woke up in the morning with damn cramps again! I'm starting my period again soon. Most likely tomorrow. And I got the doctors check up today around one. And on a school day too! Oww darn period!

I wake up and get dress quickly. I feel terrible today so I just dress black turtle neck long sleeve shirt with a red plaid dress over it. I quickly threw on red sneakers, hey I can still wear them right? Also putting my hair in two low ponytails with red elastics.

I head to work and to the early morning deliveries. On the way back home I stop by Donut Stop Yourself. I type in my order and get back what I wanted: coffee roll size chocolate donut with chocolate, strawberry and vanilla frosting mix and sprinkles. Eww, I thought, why must my "best friend" make me do this.

As I head home I puke on the sideway and startt to feel sweaty. I check the time. Man I was gonna be late if I went home now. I knew Vanessa was leaving in a few minutes. I PT, or person text, her and tell her to bring my back with my papers inside. I knew she was getting a ride.

I stand near Vanessa and I's close locker and wait for her. Demi and Jaiden come walking over. "Hey Sabrina."

"Yo Demi," I said to her. "Don't you hate when mother nature decides to come around and kill you all day?"

She laughed and said, "Ha. Yeah. Mother nature visited me after you left with Danny."

"What? Who's mother nature?" Jaiden asked. We both laugh and shake our heads. "Oh dude! Aunt Flow!?" We laugh harder. "Well that is it then!?"

"Its nothing J." I said. "I get excuse today at noon! Doctor appointment."

"Wow, that's cool." Demi said. "Guess who's having her birthday this Friday?" I shrug and only guessed Debbie. "Well not only her. Our old best cheerleader friend."

"OK she is so whatever!" I said. "She is such a rich bitch. Next time I fight her, like I did after school friday, she is so dead meat in the CatCage!" Vanessa came over and handed my bag over. "Thanks. Oh hey mom text me a minute ago. She wants you at Uncle Art food place after school. Something about mother-daughter shopping?"

Vanessa nodded and left for homeroom. I head on to class for damn class. I was going to hate today.

I walk to the doctors office and sit down after signing in. I start reading a magazine. I look up and see Marissa and Pony walk out. "Hey guys."

"Hey! ITS SABRINA!" Marissa shouted. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE THAT PARTY!?!!?"

"A while." I answered. "Hey Ponyboy. How you feeling?"

"Like crap." He answered. "Party at Two-Bit's Friday night. Kandie is talking to her brother's girlfrined to keep him out all night."

I nodded as I walked inside. Dr. Mango was doing her work as she checked me. She asked me a few questions and I answered them all. She left the room before I left and she came back inside. "Sabrina I need to tell you something."

"Sure. Hit it."

She told me what she had to had to tell me. I. Wanted. To. Die. Right. There. And kill myself. But I...I thought it wasn't possible! I mean this is going to kill me like HIV or shit. Okay maybe not like HIV/AIDS but this is so serious! Like even more serious than anything else! A life killing change of life! Damn it!

How do I tell this to mom and dad?

* * *

**OH NO!? what happened to Sabrina? Does she have a STD or is she pregnant?**


	19. Telling Them: Siblings, Friends and Dan

**Wow!**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sabrina POV:**

Over the next few weeks I haven't talked to anyone. I'm a terrible person for what has happened. I regret what I did and now this has happened. I'm going to be killed someday. I can't believe this! Why me!? I'm a slut for real.

I haven't told the family. If they find out they're all gonna be pissed at me, like this is worst the Wilbur taking the time machine. Oh man am I am not the family's happy little girl! I'm a grown women with a terrible thing! Estar grávida! Estar grávida oh great! I am such a dead girl soon!

I know Demi would feel sad about this, and maybe a little bit like a 'I told you so' person. But Whatever! Okay she's just like that and I just ignore that and she's my best friend forever! I know she'll stand by my side. I just know it. And Vanessa will to. Vanessa. Chris, Anna, Anthony and Julietta will stand by her. Not only because their my siblings and family and must stay together; but because we are all best close friends. When one goes though a terrible thing, we all go though a terrible thing together.

I just can't wait to tell mom and dad about this. And Daniel the maybe lying cheater.

* * *

I get my siblings into the same room as me and we all sit down.

"What now Sabrina?" Anthony asked. "Last time you called us in here to the bedroom you were jumping on us."

"Hey Anthony was it my fault that I was jumping on the bed?" I smirk at him. "Besides this is more important. But I gotta to the secret handshake with you each."

I stood up with Vanessa and we shook hands, we turned around quickly on one leg and slapped our hands together for a clap, bonk our heads and took both hands and cross them.  
I then stood with Anna and we shook hands. We jumped up and down in a circle and we shook each others ankles. When Anthony stood up I said, "You really really really gotta promise this. You to Chris when its your turn." Anthony nodded and we shook hands. We then took our hands away, spit in them, and shook hands again and said, "Boggie Woogie!" Chris stood up and we shook our hands. We then took our hands away and did a middle finger promise. Like a pinki promise only with the middle finger. I held Julietta and hugged her. When she was eight I think of one with her.

"Okay guys, this is gonna shock you." I started. I told them, but didn't tell the "whole thing" because Julietta was in the room. If you know what I mean by "Whole thing."

They were quiet before Chris spoke, "You realise mom and dad right?"

"Yeah."

"But you gonna die!" Anna shouted. "Your to young! You are gonna die!"

"Guys I know I made a mistake. But you all just promised that you wouldn't tell." I said sternly. "If anyone ask why I'm acting strange just say that I'm tired. And if it's mom or dad just say mother nature. They'll know what you mean."

"So I'm guessing you never went to sex class for this huh?" Vanessa asked. "Or is it health class?"

"Oh they're two different classes, Vanessa." I said. "I only skipped one class because fat 'donkey butt' Xandra was in that class. But I got someone to up my grade."

"Xandra?" Julietta asked me. "Xandra Broke? black hair and hazel green eyes?" I nodded. "Her sister and brother are in my class! Prince and Princess! Prince takes my cookies and Princess always blame me for taking her toy when really she and Prince plan that!"

"Hey don't worry Julietta," Vanessa said. "If they keep bothering you I can attack their cousins to teach 'em a lesson."

"Who's their cousins?" Anthony asked.

"Devil and Bitchney." She smirked. She covered her mouth and looked at Julietta. "Don't say bitch. I didn't mean to." Julietta nodded. "Besides I did research and I found out this: Angel and Brittany are the cousins of Xandra, Prince and Princess. And all of them are the second cousins of Leo and Donna." Donna and Leo are like Xandra to the twins. "And they have an adoption somewhere in the family that is best friends with Chris's girlfriend, Yncar...Yacar...ummm.."

"You can call her JoJo." Chris told us. "It's hard to say. JoJo is a nickname of it. Don't ask how."

"So no one says a work about this, deal?"

They all nodded.

* * *

An hour later I met up with Demi, Bender, Jaiden and AB. They were all sitting at a bench at the park. Bender was smoking his ass off, Demi and Jaiden were kissing "Hey guys," I said with a sad tone.

"Well finally!" That funny ol' Bender friend of mine shouted. "Mitria was about to eat Wuss's face off."

"Was not, John!"

"Guys this is freakin' important! But Bender you have to promise me that you won't hurt me or Daniel."

"Promise to not hurt you, yes. Can I complain and yell?" I nodded. "Deal. But for Big Dan. Uhh no."

I took a big breath and then looked at Jaiden. "Umm, Jaiden. This is something that happened in Saturday Detention. You weren't there."

"I can take it."

"Fine." I said. I took a large breath and told them.

"What the fuck!?" Bender shouted. "You've got uma criança crescer dentro!? How can you get that!? That's like the worst disease you can get! Ooo! When I get my hands on that sonofabitch I'm gonna-"

"Bender! Don't hurt him for giving me this!"

"Well you gonna get rid of it?" Jaiden asked. "I mean your body can't handle this illness."

"It's not a illness!" I start bawling my eyes out. Why are they acing like this!? "I'm such a whore!"

"Damn right you aren't!" Bender shouted. "I blame Big Dan. for this STD!"

"BENDER!" I shouted at him. "Stop saying that! I'm as much to blame for this!" I kept crying. I could feel Demi pull me into a hug and tell me in a whisper it was fine. I knew Bender was pissed at me. But in three days he'll be cool with me. I still can't believe it. Estar grávida! Uma criança crescer dentro! This damn sickness!

"So your not getting rid of this disease?" Jaiden of course didn't listen. "But Sabrina this can kill you. This is worst then having HIV/AIDS and other STD's. You have to get rid of this disease!"

"Jaiden!" Demi shouted. "Stop it! Can't you see my best friend is having issues already? We don't need more crap like that." I heard Jaiden get up and walk away. Bender was muttering about finding Daniel and punching him. Then getting some food from Tim's house or something. "It's okay Sabrina. You'll get though this."

"How in all the world am I gonna tell Danny?"

* * *

Later that night I have Laszlo and Wilbur drop me off at Daniel's. They're both heading to some night club hoping to find a girl. I sigh. Laszlo's girlfriend Quinn would not be happy about this if she found out. I head up to his floor and knock. I wait. No answer. "What the heck?"

Suddenly two arms picked me up and swinged me around as I screamed playfully. "Hey sexy."

"Hi Danny!" I said giggling. "Can we go inside?"

"No." He said opening the door and let us in. "Sorry had to grab a bucket of ice for the freezer." He said throwing the bucket inside. "So what's up?"

"You've gotta sit down for this one." I said starting to get sad. I was going to die.

Daniel shrugs and sits down on the couch. I sat next to him and kissed him. I felt a smile on his face as we kissed deeper. Pulling away after our long kiss we just relax. "So what is it?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Yep." He said facing me. "I promise."

I took a huge breath and said, "Estar grávida." He gave me a look. "Mma criança crescer dentro." He shrugged. "Both mean one thing in common. Daniel....I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

**

OMG!!

p.s language i used was Portuguese


	20. Options

**Wow!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Five minutes passed and my boyfriend was still staring at me like I had five heads. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder hoping he would awake.

"Danny?" I asked. "Danny? I really need your ideas on this."

"...H...H...Ho-how?" He choked out.

I giggle and said, "Well when a mommy and daddy love each other-"

"Daisy Dollar! You know what I mean!" He shouted, making me jump. "But..I thought...those damn women condoms."

"Women condoms?" I ask surprisingly. "I didn't wear a condom. Never did every time we...yeah."

"Oh, in that case. Those damn birth controls pills."

"No pills." I told him. "You didn't use the condom correctly." Daniel got his eyes looking at me. They were wide and surprised. "Ohh no! Danny did you wear..." He shook his head. I start shaking and shivering. Daniel gets up to get some water. "Danny we're so dead! You know how wrong this is?"

"I know." He answered.

"Your overage. I'm underage! You can get totally get hard time and community time just for even having sex with me!" I cry.

"Don't cry Sabrina," He said handing the water to me and hugged me tightly sitting down. "We'll get though this. Let's just talk about this."

I sigh as I lean on him and drink my water down. I pulled the glass away and wipe my tears away. "This is what happens when 1960 Vally Girls meet 1980's Michael Jackson. I guess that's the reason they created the 1970's." I heard him laugh. I laugh myself too. "Well I know what I'm going to do."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm gonna give birth and runaway to Stars Hollow with my child and raise him or her to become a reporter. We can have Friday night dinners at my family's place until our kid graduates from college. But yet I might continue that. I can work in a hotel for a while and than run my own hotel."

He was quiet before he smirked and said, "Who do you think you are? Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Hey it's either that or Neverland."

"That's made up."

"Is not!" I shouted back playfully. "But seriously, what are we going to do Danny?

"I'll support you on anything." He said to me. "But can I just say one thing?"

"Sure."

"If we pick adoption, can we have open adoption?" He asked me. "You know, because if we have a son I wanna see him grow up and stuff. And if we have a daughter I wanna see what kind of bad ass boys her stupid adoptive father is letting her date. And what her prom is gonna be like. But mostly see what they look like."

"Sure." I said writing that on my wrist. **Opn-Adp. **"What else?"

"Keep." He answered.

"I don't wanna keep it!" I shouted.

"Why not?! We're in this together!"

"Because I wanna go to college, Daniel." I told him standing up. "I mean how am I suppose to be a freakin' dancer for hip hop and techno and stuff like that if I got a baby next to me? I mean do you see Rhianna or Ciara dancing with a child around them?"

"Well..."

"And those two music video's don't count!"

"Well we'll figure something out, Brie. Did you need to be back anytime soon?"

"Yeah. I just told them that I was staying until 11. It's only nine thirty now." I said in a almost weeping voice. I layed next to Daniel and rested a hand on my tummy. "How did this happened?" I cry with tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt two arms pull me onto his lap and rub my hair.

**Sorry for this shortness!!!**


	21. Telling Them: Soon to be Grandparents

**Wow! Hiii!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------**

A week later Danny and Sabrina made the choice of telling their parents at seven, after her familys dinner. Sabrina couldn't even eat because of what her parents would think. Her mind was full of to many thoughts and to many questions all at once.

Will they send me away? Will they dis own me? Am I gonna runaway to Neverland or Stars Hollow for real? What if they send me back to the orphanage? Who in the world would adopt a pregnant teenager? Maybe two married people who have children or a child from their teen hood.

At dinner Sabrina tried to eat her hamburger. But she couldn't eat. She just kept poking it. The family was fighting over what they do on Saturday as a family. But Sabrina didn't contribute since she be killed by a cannon man. Her second father. And her mother. So sweet and kind. But would be sad when she learned about this.

Vanessa offered one of her veggie burgers to her sister, but Sabrina shook her head. To scared to eat anything.

"Hey Brie!" Laszlo called over at her. She looked up as he said, "You gonna eat at _all!?_"

"Laszlo!" His mother shouted. "Don't yell at your cousin and eat your own food!"

"No no," Sabrina said handing her plate to the mini Carl. "Laszlo can have it. I'm just gonna wait for Danny in the living room. Care to join Vanessa?"

Vanessa shrugged getting up and left with her. The girls sat down in the living room watching Buster and his family. The pups were bigger and much stronger and looked more like their mother. But baby B.J, Buster Jr., was looking more like Buster when he was a puppy.

Sabrina picked up Holly and let her rest on her lap. Cannon jumped onto Vanessa's lap and played with her.

"I still can't believe I'm going to become a mom," Sabrina said. "Life sure does suck."

"Yep. So what are you doing with Shane?" Vanessa asked. All the siblings,Daniel, and a few friends are calling the baby Shane- a unisex name that isn't that common so much.

"Oh I don't know, I don't wanna keep Shane. But yet I want to keep Shane from the orphange to prevent the childhood of Sabrina here!"

* * *

The doorbell rang with Spike and Dimitri fighting over again. Lefty answered the door and let the family inside to the living room.

"Hey Brie-Brie!" Maritza said.

"Hey Mizzy," Sabrina said as Daniel sat next to her and threw an arm around her. "Mizzy who's this? My boyfriend is way more sexy then this garbage man."

"Hey!" Daniel yelled as Sabrina giggled and kissed him.

"Kidding. Vanessa can you get mom and dad?" She asked. Vanessa nodded and left with the dogs following her. _Here comes one hell of a beating _both teen parents thought.

Gaston and Teresa came in and sat down, Teresa holding Julietta and Gaston rubbing a cannon like how evil people rub their pet cats. Sabrina forced a smile at them as she swayed a little bit.

"What's up Sabrina?" Gaston asked.

"I love you, dad." Sabrina said. "And I love you too, mom."

"We love you too." Teresa said placing Julietta down and let her run outside to Tiny. "So what's going on."

"Mom...dad...Maritza..." Sabrina said. "This is very important. Like seriously important."

"Sabrina and I are-"

"You can't get married." Gaston said eyeing Daniel. "Sure you got the mother's, but need mine and I'm saying no."

"Sabrina and I are-"

"BREAKING UP!?" Maritza shouted. "Why do it in front of us, Daniel!?"

"Ma...we're not breaking up..." Daniel said.

"Your both going on a road trip with friends?" Teresa asked. "Zomygod! Where to?"

Sabrina and Daniel sighed as the adults kept asking twenty questions. None related to the news that they needed to be told. It took so long to ask them that Daniel was eating some of Sabrina's leftover food from dinner and Sabrina was eating an ice cream that she and Carl hand made.

"Your not getting married are you?" Gaston asked.

"No..." Sabrina said. "But its important."

"What is it?"

"I love you, daddy."

Gaston got wide eyes when she said that. He knew something bad was going to happen. "I love you too. But what is it? Spit it out! It's not like your telling us you had sex already."

Sabrina looked away and avoided his eyes.

Gaston, Mizzy and Teresa looked at each other. "Sabrina...Daniel..."

"I'm sorry!" Sabrina bursted into tears bawling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! I'm a stupid teenage girl! I let a guy take me over to his place alone and let him do things to me! I'm such a whore!"

"Sabrina!" Gaston yelled calmy standing up. "Calm down and take a breath. Stop crying honey."

"And what's fucking worst is that I'm freakin' month pregnant!" She cried louder.

Silence came into the room except for Sabrina's cry. Sabrina was standing and bawling her eyes out. Daniel shifted a little bit and looked at the floor. Mizzy was staring at the sky, past the roof. Teresa was making a confused face. And Gaston was changing his expressions from sad, to upset, to anger.

"Sabrina. Elizabeth. Fragmagucci." He gritted though his teeth. "Repeat what you said."

"I'm a month pregnant." She said calming down but still teary. "Dad?"

Gaston stomped out of the room quickly, leaving Sabrina even more upset then ever. Teresa called Sabrina over and sat her down. She rocked Sabrina back and forth rubbing her brown hair behind her. "Sabrina, listen to me sweetie."

"Daniel I wanna have a word with you in another room." Mizzy said as they both left.

"Sabrina," Teresa. "Sabrina I'm not angry like your dad is right now. He'll calm down next week. But I'm not thrill that this is happening right now."

"I know." Sabrina said.

"But I'm going to support you on anything you choose. Even if it's abortion, which I really hate, I'm going to support you on it." Teresa said smiling. She hugged Sabrina and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, now go wash up and go to bed. You can see Daniel later."

"Okay." Sabrina said getting up and left the room. She headed into the bathroom and washed her face. After brushing her teeth and her hair and left the bathroom. As she walked down the hall she walked past the cannon room. Gaston and her bumped into each other. "Oopps sorry."

Gaston stared at her a minute and walked past her. Cold shoulder. Sabrina felt her heart break even more and ran the rest of the way into her room. She jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	22. End of the Life?

**Wow! Hiii!!!!**

* * *

The next morning Sabrina woke up and got dressed in a blue tank top and white flowery skirt. She left the room with Carl Jr. on her head trying to make her happy. And also her white jacket. She ran outside in time to see Vanessa getting picked up. Her, William, Meaghean, Jason, Thomas, Steve, Johnny, Darry and Two-Bit were heading downtown early to do some things since the others were busy.

"Hey V," Sabrina said. "Can I catch a ride to the bookstore?"

"What?" Meaghean asked. "Need a mother-to-be book?"

Sabrina gave a cold glare at Vanessa. Vanessa shrugged not knowing how Meaghean know.

"Jet told me." Meaghean explained.

"Dracula Jr. told me." Jet told her pointing to William. "Who was told by Skullz."

"Darry told me."

"Two-Bit told me."

"Johnny told me."

"Ponyboy told me. Soda told him and Steve told it to Soda. Demi's boyfriend told the school."

"Okay then. Whatever." Sabrina said getting inside the truck. Twenty minutes into driving Sabrina screamed. "Wait wait wait! Jaiden told _WHO!?"_

"The school." Johnny answered. "Okay well he told Xandra. And Xandra told the school."

"Holy...oh motherfucker shit!" Sabrina complained. "Everyone knows about Shane!"

"IT'S A BOY!" Two-Bit shouted. "YEAH!"

"It's a unisex name, TB." William told him. "It's boys and girls name."

"I. Hate. My. Life." Sabrina said as the truck pulled over. She got out and walked inside the store. As soon as she made sure the truck was gone she left the store and walked down the street.  
As she lurked down the street she's notice all, well most, kids from school watching her lurk by. They all susurrus as she walked by. She was imbroglio to what she thought what she heard from them. Next time she saw Xandra she was going to fight her for real!

When Sabrina reached her location she walked inside and wrote on the papers that were given. When she sat down she's eyed other women that were in here. All in their early twenty's or so. With a slightly loud sough she started to text Demi and her mom. She told Demi to come get her and where she was and told her mother that she was with Demi.

When Sabrina was called into the room she laid down on the bed and let Dr. IC get the next dose up.

* * *

Demi waited outside reading one of her science books when Sabrina came flying out, bawling her eyes out like a baby. Demi hugged her and told her to calm down. "What happened?"

"I can't do it Demi!" She shouted. "Abortion without telling Danny is going to be hard. I mean I need to know if he's in on this."

"So what if he agrees...?"

"Getting it."

"And if he disagrees?"

"Still gonna get it."

"Can I just say something?" Demi asked. "Your going to regret this. I mean put Shane on like, open or close adoption. Find a couple from the papers. That way you don't have the baby, the baby is alive, and some other couple is happy with a child."

"Demi," Sabrina said. "I am getting the damn abortion. No matter what way it goes. Can ya give me a ride?"

"Fine." Demi said shrugging and got on her hoverbike. "Let's get a going Sabrina."

* * *

At Daniel's place Daniel was tossing a football up and down. Still trying to dig the fact of being a father. He felt miserable. He wish nothing like this happened. And not only this but Sabrina going though this to. Life couldn't suck for him even more.

Sabrina, who had the key to his room, opened the door and slammed it behind her. "Danny I've gotta ask you something."

"Brie?" Daniel asked. "Though you weren't allowed to see me."

"Oh blah blah blah!" Sabrina said. "I wasn't allowed to swear when I did when I was five months. Or see a rated R film. But I sneaked into one with some of V's friends and Bender. But that's not the point. How do ya feel about...well..."

"The pregnancy?"

"Abortion."

"...hmmm....uh....uhhhh...well you see.....uh...." Daniel said. "I'm not fully with the idea."

"But just think about it: No child can hold us down. I can get into that dance school and study with them in NYC. And you can continue with your work."

"What about our parents?" Daniel asked. "Our ma's both are against the abortion."

"But my mom said she'll support me!" Sabrina said getting moody. "My god are you with me LaRusso?"

"I'm not saying that! I'm just thinking that maybe abortion isn't the best idea right now. I'm against the idea. We should talk some more." Daniel said.

Sabrina groaned angerly at him and stomped out of the room. Taking the elevator and left the apartment building, with Demi at her heel. "Well that's going on?"

"Getting the abortion."

"With him?"

"Nope. He's all like, 'What about our parents? Our ma's are both against abortion.' and 'I'm just thinking that maybe abortion isn't the best idea right now. I'm against the idea. We should talk some more!' I can't handle the idea of all this."

"Your gonna regret, you'll see." Demi smiled repeating a line from their favorite girl band, MegandLiz **(A/n: at end of chapter read my note)**

* * *

When the girls got to the abortion place again. Demi waited outside for her while Sabrina sat down on the bed again. As Dr. IC once again got the needle ready, Sabrina was readying a book about the abortion stuff. Staring at the pictures of what now dead little lives and what happens to their bodies and the mother's bodies Sabrina was shaking and biting her nails. Carl Jr. who was at the window was looking at the same book only in a smaller mouse size.

"Alright Sabrina, you know you have to tell your parents about this. Right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here we go." Dr. IC said as he placed the needle pin in her arm. Getting ready to press the button on the top to release the death killing baby killer.

**

* * *

**

O.M.G!

**Note: MeganandLiz are twin girls who sing. Search them on Youtube(dot)com and type in MeganandLiz and listen to them sing. They have sang songs from other artiest and made up their own songs. Megan plays the guitar, aka the brunette, and Liz is the blonde girl. They also have a myspace. They also are on itunes. So go on youtube and listen to them sings!**

**:)**


	23. Runaway daughter

**Wow! Hiii!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Gaston, Chris and his daughters were playing Goldfish while betting on their things. Gaston threw in twenty dollars, a nickle and a old cannon toy. Chris threw in his two movie passes, three concert passes and thirty dollars. Anna tossed in four chocolate bars, a burger and thirty dollars. Vanessa threw in sixty dollars, a ring, and her watch. Julietta tossed in five cents.

"Okay Julietta got any sevens?"

"Fishy."

"Chris your horrible at this game," Anna commented. "If this was like uno then would even be close to that."

"Says you French speaker."

"What's that mean Italian boy?"

"Okay how many people in our family group speak french?"

"Mom, Sabrina, Anthony and I."

"Don't count your twin." Vanessa told her.

"How many speak Italian."

"Dad, you, Vanessa and Anthony. It's even!"

"Wrong again little sister!" Chris yelled. "Julietta speak Italian so Italian wins! Go on Jules. Say something in Italian."

Julietta smiled and shrugged not knowing what to say. She just threw a card in and yelled "Uno!" and pulled the table down to drop everything in her basket. "What money inside?"

"One fourty dollars and ten cents." Vanessa said. She also wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to her sister. "You just one that much, what are you gonna do next?"

"I dunno. I'll ask mama." Julietta said running away.

"Wow, she's a rich girl." Gaston said. "Hey where's Sabrina anyways?"

"At the book store getting a book. And hanging with Demi." Vanessa said. "Gave her a ride this morning with my friends."

* * *

At that moment Sabrina jumped through the window and stomped away passed the others. "We seriously need to get rid of egghead and ever green!" With tears in her face and ran off again. Her siblings all looked at Gaston, who was looking down the whole time.

"Dad? Ain't you going after her?"

"Jules, Chris?"

"No." Chris said. "I mean Sabrina."

"Sabrina who?" He asked looking up. "I don't have a daughter named Sabrina. Well except Julietta. Julietta Sabrina Fragmagucci."

"Well how did Julietta get her middle name?" Ana smirked at him.

"Good television show."

Vanessa slammed her remained cards down and left the room with a hot head. She counted her numbers in her head and followed her sister in her room. She walked inside and notice that Sabrina was crying while backing some clothes in one of her bags she bought for emergencies. Rolling her blue eyes she shook her head, causing her hair to fall over, and walked over. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here. This is so a Gilmore Girls moment."

"Stars Hallow is-"

"Yeah yeah I know fake. But I gotta go somewhere. I can't stay here and be the little bitch daughter. Bitchy niece and granddaughter. And besides dad is going to start acting as if I don't exist."

_Well a little late for that._ Vanessa thought. She bent down and helped Sabrina pick up some of money she dropped. "He won't. Just give him a week."

"I can't. Besides grandma Stella and grandma Jim-Jam are coming from France. And you know how Grandma feels about dad. Now she'll just bitch him until she leaves about having a....what would Shane be to her?"

"She's our grandmother, and will be Shane's great-grandmother." Vanessa explained looking at her hand, she wrote it down on her hand earlier for Jet and Steve and Anthony since they didn't understand the relationship. "But what happened at the bookstore?"

"Tried getting a freakin' abortion." Vanessa shot her face up with a glare. "What?"

"I'm against abortion. That's why it's called a freakin' orphanage. And it's also called an open adoption-seeing your child. And closed adoption- not seeing your child."

"Hey sorry that I was just trying to make everyone lives easier. Besides I didn't do it did I?" Sabrina yelled rudely. "So going back to why I didn't, I was reading a book while the stuff was getting ready and they showed pictures of what the baby looks like! I mean look at this little life looks like right now!"

Sabrina pulled out a photo of what Shane looked liked right now. The baby looked like a baby beluga whale that was pink with a rectangle like bottom. And it's heart was pushed out completely. With duck feet and duck feet hands.

"Shane looks like a messed up balooga whale." Vanessa said. "Is there anything I can say to stop you?" Sabrina shook her head. "Well when you leave I'll be asleep. Say goodbye before bed then."

* * *

Later that night Sabrina woke up and wrote a note:

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry for doing this. But I have no choice. Don't worry about me. In a few months I'll talk to you guys. Don't go asking my friends or Daniel where I am because they don't even know about this. Shane, the baby who I gave this name to until birth, and I will be fine._

_Hopefully love later in life,_

_Sabrina E. Fragmagucci_

_p.s love you all_

With that she left the note on her dad's hand with tape. Thank god he's a deep sleeper in winter nights. Sabrina crabbed Carl Jr.'s cage and left though the window.

Into the night...


	24. Chapter 24 sorry no title:SAD FACE HERE

**Wow! Hiii!!!! sory about updates! I'm working at this camp thingy, and been busy with other things!**

**p.s a heads up my reader(s): In September i'll be going to high school. So updates may be fast or slow depending on work.**

**okay bye!!!**

**

* * *

**

January 25th, 2036

As January comes to a near end for a new year, almost everyone was enjoying themselves in the snowy land of their home However the family still wasn't happy about Sabrina's runaway. Not even Demi, Daniel or Bender were happy about this. Although Wilbur and Carl kept telling people she was okay. When asked why Wilbur would say,

"Uhh hello! Earth to (persons name)! When she wasn't even a year old she lived! When she was a year old she went though a lot- look at her lighting mark! and she's can fight the rest of the way!"

Or Carl's response would be,

"Watching her grow up, she can fight what she believes she can fight. That, and she's Wilbur's twin sister. Wilhelmina."

But nothing really much was the same without her. The morning's on school days were less complaining and after school days' were less...yelling and complaining about Xandra. And the other two day's just weren't the same.

* * *

Gaston was testing out a cannon he got from Franny in the cannon room. The kids were all passed out on the floor with their heads resting on top of another. As he continue shooting meatballs out his mind couldn't be totally focusing without thinking of Sabrina.

Thinking back to when she was about eight years old. He remembers she was on the bed with little Vanessa resting next to her.

_"Hey girls!" He greeted. "What's new?"_

_"Ya know dad," Sabrina said. "Things are messed up today. I'm hoping the blood in my brain will makes things better."_

_"What's different?"_

_"Black hair turned brown." She answered grabbing a few pieces of her new brown hair. "It's like light golden brown and get's browner each day."_

_"Browner? Where'd that come from?" Vanessa waved. "Right, so you saying you don't wanna be brunette?"_

_"Not really." Sabrina answered with a slight giggle in her tone. "Just saying. You asked what's new. So I answered."_

_"Nice."_

_"Hey dad?"_

_"Yep?"_

_"Vanessa wants to know, what came first? The chicken or the egg?"_

Gaston snapped out of that as soon as he crashed into the wall and landed face first. He some how remembered a time when she was about twelve.

_Sabrina was sneaking out the back door. Hoping that she didn't run into her dad. She still continues to habit of fidgeting her fingers. As she turned around the conor, there came down her dad onto his hands. The tricked from back years ago still worked._

_"Oh uh, hi dad. What's grooving?" She asked forcing a smile._

_"Nothing much. Hey you think I can do this one handed?" He asked looking up. He notice her wearing a light blue tank top and jeans that showed some of her stomach. "Please say you have cover up?"_

_"Yeah..no.." She answered. "Don't mind me though I'm just going to meet a friend of mine to the movies."_

_Gaston got up quickly and grabbed her hand. "Hey let's talk about this friend of yours. Huh?"_

_"Alright," She said. "It's Johnny Lawrence. We're just catching a movie."_

_'Oh great! Crazy kid!' Gaston though. He smiled and said, "Alone"_

_"Nope. Demi and some other kid are coming. They're going to see a different movie though. Because you see since Demi's half Jewish and her grandparents are visiting, she not allowed to see any movies based of World War II or anything with Hitler related unless its for school. Well her grandparents and parents made that rule up for when her grandparents come. So Johnny and I re seeing that and Demi going to see some other flick."_

_Gaston hugged his twelve year old and magically threw a jacket over and and zippered it up. "Fine. Be back by five."_

_"Got it!"_

"Oh god, why did I let her go on that date? That helped lead to so many reasons why her child is a mistake...er..not really...um...not coming at the right time."

But just as he quickly he said that, he got angered again and just pretty much thought bad things of doing to her. But just as he left the room to grab a snack he hears everyone else scream and wake up.

* * *

Sabrina POV:

I get inside the house without waking the twins up. As I rub my four month stomach I was hoping that I could just head to bed and mae it ro the table before anyone for a surprise. Well so luck for that.

"OHMYGOD! SABRINA YOUR BACK!" My cousin Lazslo screams flying over in his propeller hat and hugged me. "Everyone! Wake up! Sabrina's back!"

"Lazslo shut up!" I scream. But it was too late. A rush of many people in their nightclothes came running from every diraction and hug me. "Ahh! Why must everyone hug me!?"

"Because you've been away for...how long? Three months?" Wilbur asked. He looked at The Shane Tummy and said, "I guess you and whoever else with you had great adventures."

"Yeah. You can say that." I winked at him.

I look over to see dad, of course everyone is is chatting many questions, but I look over and give a weak, hopeful smile. Please dad, come over and give me a hug. That is all I'm asking for you.

Dad just stand there. With a pissed face. He stands for a minute and then turns around to leave the room.

Why is he breaking my heart?


	25. Sacrifice

**Wow! Yellow! Sorry this is such a short chapter! This is just part of the next chapter!****

* * *

**

Feb. 2nd, 2036

Well I'm like five months pregnant now. Although nothing is going good for me. In school majorly and at the house.

At school they all know I'm pregnant. Thanks to Demi's now ex-boyfriend Jaiden. You know I never even liked that kid. He was so not her type. He was so just a little kid who couldn't let go on the first day of preschool for the very first time. But at least at school I've got my real close friends by my side. Demi, Bender, V, Greaser Boys, Skullz and his friends. They all support me of what I decide what to do.

Of course at school you got the popular girls like Xandra. If they have their own clique then the followers of that clique will do anything to keep them "in". And if there one of them Wanna-Be's then they'll go along just to be one of the clique people. So not groovy right? Well Xandra is the queen at school apparently and like a bunch of the popular kids got together to hold up some thing called W.H.O.R.E which stand for **W**atch out for a **H**omless **O**rphan **R**at, and I rather not say what the E stand for. And to think that she use to be my friend!?

The teachers gone crazy too. I mean the school is on the emergency line in case anything happens. But the teachers gone even more crazy! First the gym teacher won't let me even take gym class just because I'm pregnant. Surely I can still walk..wow..wobble around the tack or something right? Now with my other classes I made up all my work from the months I wasn't here. But for some reason I got twenty hours of homework from my math teacher, twenty three hours of reading from my English books, all five of them! including writing an essay! Four pages of what I did during my runaway for my Social Studies teacher. My science teacher is making me do one of them Genetic Dominance vs. Recessive papers for about thirteen families in the questions, and my history teacher is making me write a five to six page essay on The Baby Boom back during like World War II or something.

Wow! Except for my science teacher Uncle Art was such a popular dater in high school. Darn teachers getting revenge on me!

My school life is like a nightmare every night that never seems to stop. A nightmare that seems to never wanna end and keep me asleep. Like some old lady who's true love died in the water, but saved her life by putting her on top of a door, and he fell asleep and died. Just like she did after tossing her necklace over the railing. To free her spirit.

Life at home is pretty suckish too. I mean I used the old baby crib for Shane. Vanessa and I ended up making room after all, after being told that we couldn't make any room. But of course we still had the changing table issues.

"Okay so this is what I'm thinking," Vanessa said to me as I played with Tommy, the neighbours kid I'm babysitting.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"Ya know that book shelf I have? I can sell that for about fourty dollars. I'll move my books under my bed couch and make room."

"No V. It's okay." I said. With a smile I said, "You done a lot for me already since I came back."

"Well yeah," She said to me. "I mean were sisters. I still hate you for a lot of things. We made that promise in the past with each other."

I smiled as both said our sisters saying, "No matter what happens, were sisters that are forced to love another. But there will be the times where we'll love another; to either help one in need or because we just damn feel like it!"

"It's okay. I'll figure out a way." I said as I held Tommy's hands and pulled him up and down. "Say Vanessa? I know your the type of girl who learns a lot of market or whatever. How much would diapers coast for a baby?"

"Well are you including baby wipes and the powder stuff?" She asked. I told her yes to wipes, not to powder. "Well 600 for diapers and about sixty nine for wiped. Up until 12 months. After that is pull ups seasons."

"Six houndred sixty nine dollars for 12 months!?" I cried. "Anything else I need that over twenty dollars huh!?"

"Planning on breastfeeding?"

"...maybe for the first few months...about three or four."

"Try for the whole time. Baby fomula is like 11.97 these days."

"Ooohh great!" I cried. "How can Danny and I support Shane? And where am I gonna find a dress for prom next month!?

* * *

I walk around town for a while. I know people are looking. Not because I'm walking the dogs or because Carl Jr. is on my head. Or that Lazslo and Wilbur are walking Tiny. They are looking at my five month belly. I know they mostely think I'm fat. But I know some are parents of kids at school and are awear of my pregnancy.

As I keep walking in the snow I notice a old store. It was a combination of a second hand store and a store where you get money from really groovy things. I start thinking back to years ago to a Christmas time when I was feelin' not so groovy. More blue.

I remember his jet black hair that I once had. I remember his green eyes sparkling when either me or his love did something funny. And his personailty too! Him being "Manly man" by protecting women and saving the world by himself. He was always funny sometimes. When he was told about my super strong powerful brain he almost fainted! But I knew he was glad he had a smart kid.  
I remember her long wavy hair that was the same brown colour tone as mine. Her laughing brown eyes that smiled at whatever I usually did. Her soft voice caressed me to a deep sleep that keep me sleeping all night. She was very feminist with others. "Women can do what men can do" and some of the time had to save her lover boy from missions they did after he said he could save the world himself.

I know mom and dad won't be proud of me. They given me my gift for a reason. To always remember them. Even if I have my memories of them, my heart is the closet thing I keep to them.

But now I am having my own child. I must take this terrible sacrifice in order to raise my baby. But I know that they have a feeling that even if I made the worst mistake ever, they know I'm doing what's best.

So as I stand here at the counter waiting for the man to finish whatever he does he is giving it a funny face. "It's only ten bucks, right? I'll take it."

"Oh no miss," He said. "Infact this is much more. "

"'Bout how much mister?" I asked him. He handed me a piece of paper with the number on it. My eyes popped out of my head when I saw that number. "Yo dog, you serious? _This_ is how much my heart is? With this 99 thingy on the top?"

"Yep. I got the money right now Miss if you want it."

"Sure I said as he placed my heart down and went into a backroom. I pick up the engraved 'Sabrina' necklace. "Ma, dad. I'm sorry. But I gotta do this. I know your mad at me. But I know you know that I know what I'm sacrificing."

I left the store with my money. Leaving behind one piece of memories of Jack and Aqua Black.


	26. Fauther daughter Mama and Grandpa

**Wow! Yellow! Sorry this is such a short chapter! This is just part of the next chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Feb. 29, 20**_**51**_

_What's up journal? Haven't talked to you in a while! Shane and I are doing great. I got another photo of Shane and ohmigod! Shane is so adorable! I think Shane is going to end up looking like me. Shane already looks like me so far. But that doesn't mean Shane will be a girl for total real._

_Danny and I have been catchung up and talking for a while. We made a plan for Shane and us. Shane will live with me, Danny is going to visit Tuesdays, Thursdays and Friday nights and might stay over for dinner if he chooses. After three months Shane is going to live with Danny. And I'll do the same thing. Visit Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturday nights. And after school on most days. Then every other Holiday we'll have Shane._

_We also decided that after two weeks Shane will enter a daycare Monday-Friday. Some place called 'Little Sunshine's Happy Day Care Center' and guess who runs it? That chick that was at the emo getaway camp Vanessa went to. Thank god she doesn't remember me!_

_Man am I hungry! After this journal entry I am so getting a midnight snack. I'm writing this at midnight because I can't sleep. Shane is sure hungry at midnight. Anywho I realized that I never enter the Gaston-Stella Fight entry...entry for another time._

_So Grandma and Grandpa visited a few days ago. The family told them that I went to visit a friend for a few weeks in another state. Well a few days ago the came to the house. They saw me and Grandma was all like, "My dear, Sabrina darling you should loose a few pounds." I'm not even total fat yet! But that's when Julietta spilled the beans. Grandma was shocked and asked me who. I shrugged, which got her more pissed at me, and Julietta told her it was Danny. Grandma knew who he was and started yelling at dad. "How dare you not set THE RULES for young Daniel!" She wagged a finger at him. "As a father you should of known that Daniel would do something like this. Now's he got my granddaughter pregnant!"  
Then dad was all like, "Does it look like I wanna be a terrible dad!?"  
"What's next? Vanessa feels neglected and turns emo!?"  
"And to Mrs. McKnight!" Dad joked handing her a trophy. "For getting tht answer only half right! OF COURSE we care about Vanessa, Stella!"_

_Man did that fight last for about three hours. I didn't even want to stay there for it. All I know it Grandma left to go back to Paris. Luckily grandpa stayed. I loved grandpa more than grandma to tell the truth. I just hope she's okay now._

Sabrina finished her latested entry and left the room.

* * *

Gaston sat in the kitchen eating some cake from the big Valentine's day party the family had. He just sat there thinking to himself as Sabrina walked into the room. Call it paternal instinct, or father instinct as it's best name, but Gaston knew that Sabrina snuck in the kitchen. He turned the light on for her but remained sitting.

After a few minutes before Sabrina left Gaston said, "Share of that." Sabrina wobbled over and set the ic cream container down. They both started to eat it. No word was spoken. Sabrina looked down and Gaston kept staring ahead. No word was spoken between the two. He could feel her emotions right now. Sad, anger, depressed and total hate of herself. "It's not our fault."

"Huh?" Sabrina asked looking up.

"My fight with your Grandmother," He explained looking at her. "It's not your fault. I've been in fights with her since your mom and I started to date as teens. I mean the only reason Teresa and I were together was from her father."

"But this fight is different than any other you both been in."

"So?" Gaston said. "She forgives me the next month, only to have two weeks later hate me again. Yep. Starting on the seventh she liked me. Twenty eighth she hate me."

They both remained quiet for a while longer. half of the ice cream was gone now. Gaston still felt the intentions. "So, Shane being a good boy?"

"Shane's a unisex name." Sabrina explained. "Boy and girl's name."

"And why wasn't Sam or Alex a name given?" Sabrina shrugged. "Oh well."

"I've done research," Sabrina commented. "There's a three percent chance of me getting adopted again. Even as a teenage mother." Gaston looked over at her at the word adoption. "And I found this couple that is willing to adopt me. I'll still vist you all. And your and mom will be the leagl grandparents of Shane. Not Bill and Mary Stink O' Rat."

Gaston pulled his chair closed and warpped an arm around her. "What made you think that I would wanna dis-own you?"

"I dunno...being a grandpa to a fifteen year old girl who in no more three years if going to a community college."

"Brie," Gaston said pulling her close. "Don't think for once second that I hate you. Dis-own you or whatever. I can't hate you forever. I've just been getting a lot of surprises these days ever since your turned fifteen. First going to a college rated party, having sex, getting pregnant, running away and now this? Thinking about being re-adopted?"

Sabrina bit her mouth and started to cry. Guilt build in her.

Hugging her now Gaston talked to her. "Sabrina. Your the greated thing that's ever happened to me. Without you I be living the same life that I had before I met you. Cannons, racing, and eating. I've never meet Teresa-"

"Yeah you would. You still go to France for Uncle C."

"That dino idea he had for the contest? Like he's smart enough to think of that! It was your idea after watching some movie. So it was you who got me to Teresa. Then without your total smartness and help from Carl Jr and Jake, Teresa would of married Ben Winthrop. With you and Wilbur you got Teresa out of Carlo's life. She and I dated because of you. And without that none of the other be here."

Sabrina started to calm down a bit more. Gaston continued. "When that time to Vanessa being kidnapped by Ben and Galleria came, you figured out a way to find them and trap them. Without your help Laszlo would of gone to China for another year at college. Without your help...well basically without your help this family isn't the same thing. It's like how the house was before you came into the picture. Just adding a few more people into the house." He handed Sabrina a tissue and rubbed her hair back.  
"Brie, I know your going though a hard time. But don't think for one second I hate you. I really love you. Nothing can change that. I'm not happy that your pregnant, but glad you didn't ge the abortion."

"Really?" She sniffed. "Your real about that?"

"Totally," Gaston smiled. "I mean if you did adoption I would hope you do open adoption-"

"That is such a popular adoption." She smiled.

"Can't blame parent for wanting to see their own kids, right?" Gaston joked back. "And I knew you didn't want an orphange in Shane's life, after your time there. You know you got a lot on your hands, right?" She nodded. "But I'll still help you with whatever. Here," He pulled out of his pockets a ball of money. "This is a total of thirty dollars. For anything you need."

"Thanks dad," Sabrina said. "But I already have money."

"Did Stella give you money?" He asked getting angry. "After what she called her great grandbaby, you took the money from your grandfather? He must of done that for Stella!"

"No...." Sabrina eyed him with confusion and suspision. "I sold something. And what did grandma call Shane?"

"As quote, 'How dare she even keep a child after birth! She should get rid of that damn basted child!'" Gaston repeated. "I told her, 'Shane is not a bartered child! Shane is a unplanned, but loved child by everyone! Including myself!' and well it just down hill from there."

Sabrina tried to hold her anger down. "Well Stella ain't getting Grandma of the year award. Alex is." They both laughed as she hugged him. "Thanks dad. For this talk. Are we talking again?"

"Yep. On one deal." He said. "What did you sell?"

"Me necklace that my birth parents give me." She said with a sigh. "I know what Ben and Galleria were after for all these years. My necklace was rich treasure to them. The coast of the necklace was 99,000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000." Gaston mouth dropped. "Yep. And there's like a little 99 thingy on the top of the last zero. IDK. Night dad."

Sabrina left with a confused Gaston who knew why she did this. He smiled.


	27. Everyone hates cheaters

**I AM SO SORRY for the no updates! I been working at a camp and we went on a trip to Canobe Lake Park, than i been busy working out (taking lotta photos lol) and of course working at the camp! and swimming and many more things that will be its own chapter if i don't stop my gitterish now.**

**Wow! Yellow! Alrighty I was reading "The Life and Times" which has 50 chapters. I have decided I will only go up to either 50 chapters or below 50 chapters. This is my goal.**

**My other goal is to give more Daddy-Daughter time for our excpecting mother and grandfather.**

* * *

Gaston and Sabrina sat down looking down at the food that sat in front of them. It was a salad covered in dressing with a side of steak and mashed patatos.

"Eww." Sabrina said. "I'm in no mood or craving this food, dad!"

"Brie for the past few months you attacked on junk food. Get some of the healthy food in you for you and Shane." Gaston said. "Just eat the food off the plate. I already ate half the steak for you."

"Uggghh!" Sabrina complained. "Damn this healthy food. I'm a teenager! I'm suppose to junk on junk food!"

Gaston smirked and mocked her. He then said, "Damn this healthy food. I'm a _pregnant_ teenager! I'm _not_ suppose to junk on junk food!"

"Shut up." Sabrina smiled biting into her food. "When does the movie start?"

"After you eat." He told her. They got movie tickets to see this movie called The Italian Cannon Man. A movie about an Italian man who dreams of being a cannon man with the help of his daughter Liz. "So hurry it up."

"Fine fine." Sabrina said eating the food. After a few bites she makes a gross face. "Eww Shane dosen't like this food."

Gaston laughed and said, "Shane doesn't like this food, hates when Wilbur or I rub him or her, hates that jelly flavor popcorn, hates school-"

"Well don't everyone hate school?"

"True. And Shane, for some idiot reason, hates pasta!" Gaston cried. "Why must Shane hate pasta?! It runs in our family blood!"

Sabrina giggled before saying, "Dad. I'm adopted. I got different blood than you."

"Nu uh!" He said. "Your blood type AB. I'm blood type A+ so were half related!"

"Whatever. Let's go to the movies!" Sabrina said.

* * *

At the movies Gaston went in first. Due to the fact that Sabrina is already pregnant is doesn't want to be embarrassed anymore in public.

Sitting inside the theaters attacking on a hot dog waited for Sabrina who had to let go of Shane's business from her in the bathroom. As he waited he kept thinking about how in a few months he be a grandfather. Him!? At his age!? It wasn't a bad age, but not sure if this was the right age for being a grandpa yet. And his parents being great grandparents! He never thought about it except that one time with Lewis came to the future with fifteen year old Wilbur and they did. It was official.

*** **This was a very very _very _confusion family!

Two shadows over passed him with two teenagers. A brown hair teenage boy with a black hair teenage girl holding hands walking down the path to the front seats. The boy had on a tight long sleeve black shirt with a white skull on the middle chest area. And a tight grey jacket with ripped jeans. The girl had black and grey stripe shirt, black jacket, and a black and grey stripe skinny scarf. Oh and black and white knee length converse with pink laces!

"Hey Vanessa," Gaston said happily to her, "and her friend."

"Boyfriend." Thomas said. "Nice seeing you here Mr. G."

"I told you we weren't in the right theater," Vanessa said to Thomas. "Skullz this is the movie that my dad and sister are seeing."

"Hey wanted to visit. Can't your beau meet your daddy?" Thomas smiled at his own joke.

"Thanks." Gaston said eyeing him. "Did you see Sabrina out there?"

"Yeah. She had to leave to get something across the street," Vanessa explained turning around. "She'll be back in time for the movie."

"Where are you going!?" He asked turning around. "With Mr. Johnson?"

"Si tratta di una data, papà."

"Keep your hands off my daughter, Mr. Johnson!" Gaston yelled as the date couple left. "You've seen Sabrina and what happens!?"

"PADRE! CHIUDERE E SMETTERLA DI CERCARE DI ESSERE OLTRE' PADRE, PADRE!"

"I am not over protected!" Gaston yelled back and sat down watching the screen change.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the movie and Sabrina didn't come back. Gaston left the theater and went outside. Down the street was Sabrina with her hands figiting. He walked over to her and said, "Brie, honey you okay?"

"I hate men!" Sabrina yelled. "Espically Daniel LaLoser!"

"What are you-" But before Gaston could finish a flash passed him quickly and landed in front of Sabrina.

"Brie! Brie baby I can explain." Daniel said. "Michiko means nothing to me!"

"Then why the hell did she kiss you and yell to the world, 'I love my boyfriend since January third!' huh!?"

"She thought we dated!" Daniel said. "I told her to leave me alone and the kiss back there was just her way of trying to get me to go with her! I promise you I didn't mean to do it."

"So you don't mean to kiss another girl?"

"Right."

"Yes?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes."

"Positive." Sabrina asked quickly.

"True." He answered back quickly.

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Totally Brie."

"So you did mean to kis that other chick!?" Sabrina smirked talking fast.

"Totally...wait what!?" Daniel asked. But Sabrina took her dad's hand and left him there. "Hey! Get back here!...call me if you go in labor!"

* * *

The rest of the night Sabrina and her dad just watched a movie on the television in the living room.

"I am so over him."

"You gotta let him see Shane, Sabrina."

"I will." Sabrina said. "He's coming after Shane is born."

**

* * *

**

OMG! Sabrina! Stop trying to go all Gilmore Girls here! This a Meet The Robinsons story, not Gilmore Girls in the future!

*** this is what I always say when I talk about my story with my friend because it so true!**

**Translations: "PADRE! CHIUDERE E SMETTERLA DI CERCARE DI ESSERE OLTRE' PADRE, PADRE!"- Stop trying to be an over pretected dad, dad!**

**"Si tratta di una data, papà."- Were on a date, dad**


	28. Maybe next time he'll think

**Ha ha! Okay now I know that Gaston, Wilbur and Lazslo would NEVER do this. But I was re-reading a chapter in my story **_**"First Ever Hilda Story" **_**and liked that I did there. So here we go.**

**Sorry it's short.**

* * *

Wilbur, Gaston and Lazslo sat outside at the lunch table talking about Gaston's plan.

"You sure this is a good idea, Uncle Gaston?" Wilbur asked. "Sabrina is already upset about the 'Maybe cheating' already. You'd think it's a good idea for this?"

"Yeah." Lazslo agreed holdig the video camera in his hands. "I am missing my art show because of it."

"Guy's I promise you this won't be as bad as it is. I just wanna see for my own eyes." Gaston said. "I'm still a OPD as Teresa call me."

"Well your are a **O**ver**P**rotected **D**ad, Uncle Gaston." Wilbur commented. "Let's just get going right now since Big D. just left the store with his..eww! He drinks eggnog!?"

The three guys follwed Daniel walk down the street and eyed him. Once in a while Daniel turned around to find them but never did see them. The three guys follwed him down the street, past a few blocks, crossing two streets and saw him walk inside a resturant.

"All right men," Gaston said as a general leader. "Operation Daniel is now acting. Lazslo and Wilbur go inside as a couple and finds Daniel. I'll be the waiter."

"Right!" Both boys agreed.

"Wait!" Wilbur yelled. "Who's gonna be the women?"

* * *

"Yeah Wilbur, next time don't open your big mouth or else you'll turn into Wilbma." Wilbur said sitting down in his red blouse and green skirt with a black wig on his head, "Laz your the women next time."

"Hey you opened your mouth." Lazslo smiled. "Now if your nice on this date of ours and I'll win you a big teddy bear at out next date at the carnivel."

"Shut up Laz!"

The two of them sat at the table and looked around for Gaston too come around. Gaston, dressed as a waiter, was about to walk over to give them the next diractions but was stopped my the chef.

"Hey! Mr. Wannabe a Leaver," The chef said. "You bring this to Mr. and Mrs. Foxx over at table five."

"What? But I don't work here. I'm ju-" Gaston started but was pushed outside with the chicken salad.

"You give out food and I'm watching all your moves." The chef warned.

Gaston signed and walked away with the food over to the table that had the nymber card on it. He walked passed Wilbur and Lazslo's table and told them to stay put.

"Well he better hurry up," Wilbur said. "I wonder how girls live in these heels? No wonder why Vanessa calles these Hells."

"Better then this tie." Lazslo said. "Or dress shirt."

"Or this lip gloss." Wilbur said.

"Or this job." Said a tall man walking by. "I got a second job to help pay off for the pregnancy of my girlfriend."

"Daniel!?" Both Wilbur and Lazslo shouted.

"Do I know you?" Daniel asked turning around with the dirty trash bag "Look I gotta go put this trash away. The back door is locked with bricks on the other side and this room is gonna smell in about ten seconds if I don't get this out."

"Oh um...well that is on your name tag." Wilbur said in a women like voice. "I know it says Danielle, but your a handsome man. My oh my if I wasn't here with my boy I totally flirt with you."

"Hey!" Lazslo shouted at Daniel, not Wilbur,. " If you touch or talk to my women I will beat the crap out of you Danielle."

"Hey man no worrys," Daniel said. "I got myself an awesome girl. She's ready to be a mother. I know it. Well gotta go." Daniel said leaving. Gaston walked by and winked at them. The three of them walked outside and followed him around the corner.

Stopping in dead tracks created silence. There stood Daniel with his mouth on the mouth of Michiko. A tight hug and warm embrace of their passionate kiss got the three men angry. Leaving the scene they walked back to Daniel's apartment and sneaked into the aprtment garages that holds two cars per room, incase married couples or dating couples lived there. They went to Daniel's cousin Mercades that Daniel let him keep their during their visit.

* * *

They took out their baseball bats and started to attack the car.

"This is what you get for lying!" Gaston yelled slammed the bat across the side of his brand new Mercedes. He hit the side of the car window and open the door from inside. He opened the door of the car and began carving their name into the leather seat.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

Gaton takes the bat and start hitting the glass windows for the front seats and smash them until nothing is left.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know...**_

"This is what you get for being with some stupid, bad ass, fugly tramp!" Wilbur yelled still hitting the car like there was no tomrrow. After destroying the seats Wilbur picked up the bat. He start hitting the bat on the car some more and bang it all pretty much up. Like now its a crappy shitty car than a new car.

"This is what you get for not staying you girlfriend who's already pregnant and doesn't need anymore problems from her BOYFRIEND father of HIS and HER child!" Wilbur yelled swinging it at both of the headlights and then the alarm went off.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. **_

_**I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats... **_

_**Oh, you know it won't be on me! **_

_**Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**_

"And finally, this is for cheating on such a wonderful girl who's done nothing to you ever since you started to date but you had to go and break my cousin's heart, you lying son of a idiot!" Lazslo said picking up a shard of glass from headlights and slashing his tires. "Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat."

They then walked away feeling so much better.

* * *

An hour later Daniel and his cousin got into a fight about the car. "Don't be cheatin' on ya girlfriend Danny Boy!"

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats...**_


	29. Seven Month Fight

**Ha ha! This is dedicated to Soul-Sis! You gave me an idea o.m.g!**

**Sorry it's short.**

* * *

The next day when Sabrina woke up she put on yellow tank top with a pair of white shorts. She left the house and wobbled her seven month belly to school. When she got to school she sighed. Demi was out sick and Vanessa wanted to ditched school with her friends to cause trouble in town, like always only on Sundays.

After three classes Sabrina sat down on a chair in the hall ways listening to her musicpod. As she listen to her song one of the cheerleaders came up to her and crossed her arms. "Well looks who decided to come to school today." Smirked Xandra. "Little Miss Ho."

"Oh please," Sabrina said rolling her eyes and putting her music back in her bag. "Xandra a ho is as ugly as yourself."

"Pardon?" She sneered at the pregnant girl.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege!" Sabrina yelled. "Come on girl, even your mama can come up with a better title."

"Yo mama is like a hockey playa, she doesnt changer her pads for 3 periods!" Xandra shouted.

"Yo mama so fat when she jumped for the joy she got stuck!"

"Yo mama so fat, she has to make a long distance call to talk to herself." Xandra shouted a lot louder.

Sabrina smirked and shouted back at her, "Your mama is so fat she jumped in to the ocean and the whales stated to sing we are family."

Xandra turned red and pulled her hair out. Screaming like a cat she yelled, "Hey!! they made a song about your weight 8675309!"

Sabrina glared at her and yelled, "I ran 1,000,000 miles to see your boyfriend and I said to him, 'Damn boy! You looked a lot hotter from a distance!"

"One day a woman asked her daughter to go get some jellyrolls. The girl went to the bakery and ordered all of the jellyrolls that the bakery had. Then she stuffed them all in her mouth and swallowed. When she got home her mom asked where the jellyrolls were. The girl lifts up her shirt and says here, these are the jelly rolls."

"A blonde, brunette,and a redhead are hiding on a farm from the police. The brunette hides in the chicken pen, and when the cop goes by, she says "cluck cluck" with the chickens, and he goes by not noticing. The redhead hides in the pig pen, and when the cop goes by, she says "oink oink" and the cop doesn't notice. Now the blonde goes and hides in a potato sack, and when the cop walks by, she says "potato potato!" and she's busted!" Sabrina shouted. "Xandra, your the damn dumb blonde!"

"Hey at least when Daniel and I get married this week I'll have a better looking baby with him." Xandra commented when Sabrina finished her story. "He is so sexy."

"Like as if." Sabrina said. "He's with his little girlfriend Michiko."

"Oh really?" Xandra smiled and evil smile. "Because he broke up with her to go with me. And he stole my...maiden." Sabrina looked back at her with a look. "Yep. I wanna get pregnant. I wanna get pregnant, have my baby and-"

"What? Let your servents or parents take care of your baby while you run around having sex? Or when you turned eighteen you move to L.A or Hollywood and forget your own child?" Sabrina poked her chest. "Listen here, _Alexandra, _I don't care if you have sex with any boy and get pregnant. But here is one thing for sure. Unless you give the baby away for adoption, open or close, that is _your_baby. Not your mother's or father's baby. Your baby. You have to deal with changing diapers, feeding the baby, clothing the baby, pay for daycare, give the baby medicines, a crib or bassenette, toys for your baby, books to read to them, teething rings for when the child is about two years old, a rocking chair, stroller, baby carrier, a swing, a car seat, a playpin, baby wipes, baby powder," By now Xandra was sweating with all this information. "A bunch of bottles and baby bowls, and someone, aka the father, who is willing to take care of the baby so the mother can have free time."

Xandra and Sabrina just glared at each other for three minutes. "Oh my god! my boyfriend!" Xandra ran over and jumped into his arms. Sabrina turned around and saw her jump in his arms. Daniel's arms. "Oh I knew you stay with me baby!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Daniel said kissing her on the lips. "I love you, my bello." And they walked off.

Heartbroken Sabrina was dragged into a class while the other two walked off.

*****

After school Sabrina marched over to Xandra. "Yo dumb blonde."

"Well look who it is. If it isn't Sabrin-" Xandra started. Put Sabrina bitched slapped her across the face. "AHH!!!"

"Hey Brooks!" Sabrina shouted. "Stay away from my man unless you want a piece of me!! Betch!"

"Girl you better watch what you say cause you don't know who you're dealing with!" Xandra shouted at Sabrina standing up. "Betch!"

"Like, oh my God!" Sabrina shouted. "You like totally need to seriously need to get some new UV's because all your make me gag with a spoon!"

"Stop your valley girl talk!" Xandra punched her. "Are you serious now? I totally have a baldwin."

"Daniel is not your attractive man, brat!" Sabrina yelled jumping and attacking her to the ground.

The two girls attacked each other on the ground. Pulling and scratching each other. Students, mostly boys, were crowing around the two teeange girls. Sabrina ended up ripping apart Xandra's shirt leaving her in bra. "Rip your clothes off!"

"Rip off all the clothes!" Other boys shouted with the first boy voice.

Xandra tried to kick Sabrina's stomach but she missed every single time. Teachers came outside on cell phones and some trying to break the girls apart.  
Sabrina gave one more bloody punch to Xandra. Xandra blacked out and fell down on the ground. Sabrina got up and was pulled away by into the school. Sabrina managed to jerk away get a ride from Glenn on his hover scooter.

When Sabrina got to Daniel's apartment he was outside with his trash cane. Sabrina went over and tapped his shoulders. "Oh hey Sabrina I-"

Sabrina, with one punch, knocked Daniel out and left walking home.


	30. Uptown Girl

**A new qoute from myself, "When in trouble of writers block do any of the following: Work on another story, drink coffee like a hyper child, or listen to music."**

**Chapter idea inspired from: **_**Billy Joel**_**- **_**Uptown Girl**_

**P.s! I wrote a Monters Inc. Summary for a story I'm going to try to work on some day. review it please my readers!**

**In Honor of Edward "Ted" Kennedy, the last Kennedy brother of John and Robert and many other Kennedy family members. To die only three weeks after his sister, Eunice Kennedy. Ted Kennedy was a famous Kennedy for his loud voice and at one point hitting his hand on a table during a speech.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Danny POV:**

"Im gonna try for an uptown girl. Shes been living in her white bread world. As long as anyone with hot blood can. And now shes looking for a downtown man. Thats what I am." I sang sitting down on a park bench waiting for Sabrina. She's finally going to let me explain the whole story to her.

"And when she knows what she wants from her time. And when she wakes up and makes up her mind. She'll see I'm not so tough. Just because I'm in love with an Uptown Girl."

"You know what's funny?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sabrina standing there in a black cami top and a mini skirt with a seven month Shane sticking out. Wow is she hot. "The fact that you try to sing but never win an award for it."

"I've won." I joked back at her. She sat down and looked at me. "Look Sabrina I-"

"You got five minutes." Sabrina said. "Go."

"Sabrina I love you." I said as my heart warmed up. "I really do. I love you as much as fat girl loves cake. I-"

"Woah! Hey hold it!" Sabrian yelled. "You calling me fat?"

"No!" I said. "I just wanna tell my side of the story. You don't have to forgive me again or even speak to me. I only ask for two things. My side of the story and being there for Shane's birth."

"Fine." Sabrina told me with a careless tone, "Now you got four minutes."

"The day you went to the movie with your dad I was going to the movie too, with Michiko. But she's married to some guy named Tofu. And they have four sons and three daughters already. She had to take a break and didn't want to go alone. So Michiko asked me to come with her and see a movie. I just took her thinking to myself, 'Hey we're just friends. She know's about Sabrina.' so we walked down the street and all of a sudden she kisses my lips. I back her off after a minute and start yelling at her. I'm all like, 'Hey! Michiko! You'r married and got kids women!' and she then tells me how Tofu won't pay attention to her and doesn't show her enough love. So I tell her to talk to im about the problem and I'll help if I can, but I got a girlfriend who's pregnant with my child and-"

"Three minutes." She stopped me. Oh why must she time me?

"So then she goes on and on about how I'm a better guy for her because I actually pay attention to her and listen to her thoughts. I go on and on about how Tofu is a better guy for her. But Michiko is telling me that I'm better for her. She kisses me again....well that's when you saw that," I said feeling her broken heart that day. "After you ran off I pushed Michiko into the trash can and tell her to stay the hell away from me."

"Then why the hell did Xandra tell me a week ago that you and her are together?" Sabrina asked me. I just give her a confused look. Me and _Xandra?_ That could _never_ happen! I don't even know what she looks like or even the last time I saw her. "Well?"

"What the heck Sabrina!?" I scream at her. "I don't even know when I saw Xandra the last time. Or even what she looks like!"

"Black hair with blonde streaks under her hair and tan skin?" She tells me. "Green eyes?"

"Shoot I don't remember her." I stated. "Come on Sabrina you've gotta forgive me."

"Two minutes."

"Remember what happened before I moved away?" I start to remember that day. "Yeah look how mad we was when weren't together. I mean I started to forgive after a while-"

"Same here. Infact when I saw you again all my hate went away and just thoughts of how you was doing came to me," She smiles. "Including how hot you got over the years."

"Ha ha." I joke back at her. "Can't we just try that again? Forget the bad and start over again?"

"I guess..."

"I'll start," I said taking her hand and shook it. "Hello. I'm Daniel LaRusso. And you are?" Sabrina stayed quiet for a minute. "I said hello, now you say it."

"But my mom and dad told me to never talk to stranger," She smirked. "But I always break..er..bend the rules a lot. I guess this is acceptable."

We both hug after that and start walking around the park for a while. Of course when Sabrina leaves to go get something she left some little punk runs up and kisses me randomly.

"Oh Daniel!" Some chick with blonde hair and tan skin yelles. "I knew you could never love a knocked up girl like that!"

"Do I know you!?" I scream at the chick. Damn she got a tight grip on people.

"Oh yes my Danny-Wanny!" The chick screams again, killing me now. "It is I! Alexandra Broke!"

"Umm...hi?" I ask slightly confused and start pushing her away. "Um look here Alexandra-"

"Xandra." She corrcts me. _Oh my god! _"Kiss me lover boy!"

I quickly said, "But I-" But her lips touch mine and I'm lock in her kiss. Her gross, disgusting, lips that has germs from another planet.

That's when I head a voice that I was glas to hear; but not glad to hear as well too. "XANDRA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU 'BOUT MY MAN!?"

"Stay outta this preggo!" Xandra snapped back at her. "You and lil' pregga baby get your booty outta here!"

I have no idea what happens but all of I sudden I see a baseball his Xandra in the nose. Her nose is bleeding like a waterfall and she starts crying, "Ahh! My nose! My beautiful beautiful 500 dollar nose! Ahhhh!!!" She screams running away to come cheerleader group.

I felt Sabrina wrap her arms around me and scream back at her, "Yeah! Get your nasty face outta here, Betch! You make me wanna gag with a spoon you stupid Joanie! And if ever come near me, Daniel or our baby girl again I wll seriously make sure that you see the inside of your nasty ass!"

"Woah...Brie that was...kinda sexy." I smile pulling her close. "Baby girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet."

**

* * *

**

aww that was kidna sweet! Stupid Xandra think she's all that and a bag of chips :)

**soo umm i'm having a pick on names. Do you like Rory or Rachelle (pronounced like Rachel)**


	31. Almost Married

**Hi. No one belongs to me.**

**my dad has to clean out the computer this week when I...(stars crying) I Go Back To School!!! Waahhh!!! Summer! Summer! Come Back Summer!!!**

**so i won't be updating for a while. but when you get the chance please review ****Blast in the Past**** because i wanna start working on that soon.**

**thanxs!**

* * *

Sabrina had just gotten to Demi's house after being dropped off. She was guessing being eighth months pregnant isn't "safe walking" for her. When she got inside the lights were off.

"Demi, I'm eight months here with Shane." She warned in a funny stern voice. "If I die.."

Sabrina flicked the lights on. The bedroom lights flicked on with Demi smiling there. Along with Vanessa, Antonia, Meaghean, Lillith, Anna, not the sister, and Anna's ten year old sister Delilah. "Surprise!"

"What?" Sabrina asked. "Demetria Victoria Byrnes. What in the world is this?"

"Sabrina what was your secret dream ever since you got pregnant?" Demi asked her.

"Move to Stars Hollow and name my baby Lorelai and train her to become a hotel manager." Sabrina smiled. "Lorelai LaRusso. Lorelai LaRusso." She kept saying, as it flowed nicely.

"Other than moving to a ficional town."

"I can dream can't I? I'm such a Gilmore Girls Girl." Sabrina giggled. "Uh, I guess get non-live together married."

"Exactly." Demi said. "But you wished that it was real. Well I've done re-search and it is real."

"Demi, did Myles throw a baseball at your head again? Because that's not even a real thing." Sabrina commented. "Ever seen that show? Secret Life of the American Teenager? Or whenever we'd watched it you completely ignored the show?"

"Hey that Molly is in the show and you know how much I hate her." Demi crossed her arms. "But going on, it is possible. You see," She pulled out a piece of paper. "It is half of marriage and half of him supporting child support. You will not be actually married to Daniel by the law; but to people you are married. And when you turn age eighteen you will have to go to downtown hall and sign a piece of paper stating that you are married to Daniel LaRusso. But because you have a wedding now there will be no need to have a big wedding party."

"My parents are letting me marry him!?"

"Na." Vanessa said sitting down on the computer chair. "Have a small wedding here and have a small wedding later. Like just a backyard with some guy who'll be paid forty bucks to get you two to re-marry again."

"So am I really getting married now or later? I'm confused." Sabrina cried.

"Your only half married now, for real married at age, and pretend married at a good time." Anna said. "Can we please get this wedding started? I'm sure the guy's outside now will already think we had a bachorlette party!"

"I'm getting married!? Now!?" Sabrina cried, she didn't understand the plan. But was going with it since everyone worked real hard. "What am I suppose to wear? A blue shirt and black pants?"

All, well some, of the girls smiled and pulled out of the closet a custom made wedding dress has long sleeves attached to an empire waist length bodice with a square neckline. Pearl are stitched around the empire waist line. The sleeve are wrapped together on each arm until they split in the middle with a flowing dangle like large flower pedals. Antonia pulled out a pink double line pearl headband, blue crystal chandailer earrings, and a rose flower bunch.

"Somthing old somthing new, somthing pink and somthing blue." Antonia said. "My job to pick the theme for the bride. Cloest I could think of for your type."

"Type?"

"At my wedding it's something red, something black, something sharp and something sue. Sue meaning girly like. Ya know, like the thing writers have called Mary-Sue or whatever?"

"Ha. Yeah I get it." Sabrina said leaving the room to change.

* * *

Outside in the backyard a few other close friends, males and females, were outside. Daniel stood there with Myles next to him.

"Myles, this guy real about this?"

"Yeah Big Dan." Myles answered. "He's a graduated priest that we could book only for tonight."

"Great. Thanks." Daniel answered. "Glenn! Put the popcorn balls down! We're doing those later!"

Soon the music began. Everyone turned to look at each girl walking down the flower path. First was Delilah, walking down in a light pink ruffled dress throwing flowers. Next to her was her cousin Benjamin holding the rings. Next came in was Antonia in a brink pink short dress holding her brother's arm and flowers in her hands. Next came Meaghean and William. Meaghean was wearing a deep pink dress with a black leather jacket around her neck. Up next was Lillith in cherry blossom pink holding Michael's arm and a green flower, for some type of reason. Rolling in came Anna in a baby pink dress with yellow flowers and yellow flowers in hand along with Dean.

"Damn, the girl's theme is pink." Daniel whispered to Myles.

"Na. I think it's just a coincidence." Myles grinned. "Demi's wearing purple or something."

Next came the last bridesmaid. Demi had on a purple tiara and a Leander silk dress with purple flowers on her dress and in her hand walking down the path with, guess who? Bender! Bender was wearing regular formal clothes and walked down until he sat on a lawn chair. Last but not least was Vanessa. Vanessa had on a hot pink dress with black skulls around the dress. She had on skull tights and one hot pink coverese and one black converse. With laces that match, but on the other show color that didn't match. Black wrist bands with hot pink lighting bolts.

Daniel just realised the music, and looked on with content on his face as Sabrina made her way down the isle. Her smile was big ans she held the flowers and rubbed Shane inside of her, then she took Daniel's hand and faced him, a brighter smile on her face.

Both stared into each others eyes with happiness.

"Do you Sabrina, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To comfort him, to love him, to honor and keep him, through sickness and through heath, as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do." Sabrina said.

"And do you, Daniel, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To comfort her, to love her, to honor and keep her, through sickness and through health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest repeated to Daniel.

"I do." Daniel said.

"Then I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Soon afterwards the cake was cut and the song, Forever In Love, began as the new couple danced.


	32. Hey there Little Girl

**Hi. No one belongs to me.**

**Hey I hope this is good. It's a super quickish...okay I'm lying! It's like middle-long like chapter.**

* * *

Eight months pregnant still and Shane was only unhappy little camper. This kid wanted to come out any day soon even if it was a month early. But May wasn't a bad month. Mostly on the first because, well it's like a first day of a new season. It's been there for a while now so as the first day comes your already use to the weather and land change.

Sitting in at the park bench with her sister, her sister's G boys and some emo friends, and Daniel, Sabrina just sat thinking of names when someone stopped her thoughts.

"So you gonna name her Stephenie?"

"No Steve," Sabrina told him. "Is your Steve or Steven or Stephen with PH?"

"Add the 'N', Brie." Steve answered. "Who's up for football!?"

"We are!" The other G boys shouted and ran off to make teams. Vanessa got up from Thomas's lap and ran with them.

"So Tommy-"

"Thomas."

"Tom-"

"Thomas or Skullz, Danny boy. What?"

"How's your dad doing in jail?"

"Pretty cool I guess," Thomas shrugged. "The old man sure does crazy things that are illegal and shat. Beside's I know nothing about him and he know's nothing about me. I wanna know him but he want's nothing with me."

"Umm Danny," Sabrina said.

"That sure stinks." Daniel said. "When my mom was dating I thought her guy want nothing to do with me. I thought all he liked were his skunks and cage birds."

"Danny. . ." Sabrina said getting a little annoyed. "I think."

"Hey Dracula and Ophelia," Zep said. "We're going to this emo part tomorrow night. You in?"

"Sure thing." Ophelia said. "Drac. Jr?"

"Yo." He agreed. "Brie going away from us?" He asked noticing Sabrina leaving.

"No," Sabrina said. "Sabrina going to the damn hospital to have a baby."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Daniel yelled.

"I tried to tell you...AHH!!! Darn this kid knows Karate Kid!"

* * *

Three hours into the hospital Sabrina laid on the bed holding on Daniel's hand along with Vanessa's hand.

"This is the worst pain I ever had..." She complained after having another contraction.

"Winthrop's any better?"

"Shut up V! I am in no mood!"

"Jeez I'll make the mood more dark if ya like." Vanessa said leaving the room to see if the famly got the message. The door opened quickly to find Vanessa crushed by a door and the family, even men, in the room. "I guess they did."

"Hey why's she coming out early!?" River asked. "Stay inside! It's warmer in there little girl!!"

"River stop yelling!" Franny said. "How are you doing Sabrina?"

"Really hate to sound kinda..blah!. But I feel a lot better if everyone left the room...except for Danny and Vanessa."

"Aw come on!" Lazslo threw his hands in the air. "We just wanna hear the first scream of life!"

"Lazslo!" Petunia spat and hit the back of his head. "Let your cousin do what she likes better."

"Awww!" Laszlo said sadly leaving the room. "Hey sis! Looky at what I can do!"

"Lazslo!" Patunia shrieked.

Sabrina turned to only find Vanessa holding a, now red, tissue to her nose and Daniel watching a baseball game. "Ummm hello! Daddy and godmother!"

* * *

About 5 long, kicking, complaining, threating to kill everyone who did not belong in the room--minus Daniel and Vanessa-- Sabrina was in the labor room with Daniel on her right and Vanessa on her right.

"I swear to god Sabrina," Vanessa said. "You name her either Vanessa Jr or give her the middle name Vanessa. . ."

"Hey don't worry," Sabrina said. "Daniel's got the middle name going on."

"Do you like May with a 'Y' or Mai with an 'I'?" Daniel asked. "Wait a minute what the hell is her first name?"

"Lor-" Sabrina started but screamed. "-elai."

"Lor what?" Vanessa asked not hearing her fully. "Lor lie?" Lorlie? Just name her Kylie, Christie, Lilie, Lillie, anything or Lorlie."

"Lorelai!"

"Okay Sabrina," The doctor shouted. "Start pushing!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room....

"Wilbur, her name is going to be Rainbow!"

"No River," Wilbur told her. "She is going to be named after a character from a television show."

"Well is her last name going to be LaRusso or Fragmagucci?" Tallulah asked.

"LaRusso," Dally told her. "Sabrina got married to Big Dan."

_"She's married!?"_ Gaston screamed.

"Okay well half married, man calm down all you do is shout and scream." Two-Bit said drinking beer. "Kandie, grab me another beer and get me some chocolate cake too!"

"Get your own, Keith!" Kandie shouted over Sabrina's screams.

"No!"

The door opened with Vanessa coming out and closing the door. With a shy smile she said, "Hey meet little LaRusso."

* * *

The family came in with Sabrina cuddling a pink blanket in her arms and something tugging her hair. "Hi guys, meet lil' LaRusso."

"Hey you can give her the name LaRusso, but your not married." Teresa said.

"What? But Demi said-"

"I LIED!" Demi cried. "It's just that you were wishing that for once in your life something came out right with this pregnancy and I really wanted to help!"

"So I'm not married?" Sabrina asked. "That's great. And we already had our honeymoon at Burger King." Sabrina was to tired to even start a fight. "Guy meet little Lorelai LaRusso."

"Gilmore Girls Freak," her dad smirked. "It's not Rory or Victoria is it? or Leigh?"

"May," Daniel said. "Lorelai May LaRusso."

"Awww!" The girls commented.

* * *

A while later everyone left to get some rest. Gaston, a sleeping Daniel, Sabrina were in the room. Vanessa was in the hall talking to Thomas. "Skullz, 'member when we said we get married at nineteen and have kids had twenty two?" He nodded. "Make that married at nineteen, kids at twenty three."

Inside the room Sabrina handed Lorelai over to her dad with a happy tired smile and fell asleep. Gaston held his granddaughter tightly in the blankets. "May 1st, how about that? Hey Lorelai, I'm grandpa Gaston." He smiled at her.  
The little girl opened her eyes to stare at him. Her eyes opened to show her sparkling dark green eyes. With a toothless grin she giggled pulling at his jumpsuite collar. Black shags were on the top of her head that curled around.

Newborns are the cutest! No matter what Stella thought, Gaston couldn't lover any other little girl more then her. His little grand-girl.


	33. The End

**O.M.G! This is THE END of the end of the series! Wow...can you believe it? like 2 or 3 years for 3 stories? Wow...this is like....shocking. Like just yesterday I started Gaston Life, just a few weeks after joining FanFiction, and now I'm here. A better writer and is growing faster to become a writer. Let's jsut take a few minutes to flash back or so of Gaston Life, Gaston Life 2 and Gaston Life 3.**

**Gaston Life:**

_**The beginning is always the best, especially for Uncle Gaston who's new little friend, Sabrina, will help change his life in many ways. Some people are not so good, such as Ben and Galliera Winthrop. Some people you thought you never see again will come back to life again. Teresa. And things...no...LIFE from that point on will never ever **__**ever**__** be the same.**_

**Gaston Life 2:**

_**As a new parent of a biological baby, Vanessa, Gaston finds it difficult to raise kids. But riasing a intelligent Sabrina will bring her to those times of time travleing days, and dating bad boys such as Johnny Lawrence. But somehow might turn good, Daniel.**_

**Gaston Life 3:**

_**Now will be the years where raising Sabrina could be good and or bad. The good is that she's dating a non bad boy. But sometimes good things will turn out bad. But even though Gaston wasn't ready to be a grandpa to his own fifteen year old daughter's daughter, he'll love them both. No matter what happens to life.**_

**Now let's finish up the series, once and for all. There is a little surprise at the end of the story ; )  
And PLEASE be sure to read the AN at the en**

* * *

Christmas has come about again. But with little baby Lorelai around the house everyone was so excited for the season again. About three weeks ago Art and Belinda had their son, William, and now Tallulah was pregnant with twins and Lazslo's girlfriend was pregnant with triplets! Wilbur and Thorn were dating again, and even Carl had a girlfriend named Jazella. Life was getting better for everyone. Well some of the time.

It was the evening of Christmas morning. The family, not including Stella, Daniel, and all of Vanessa friends, were at the table singing the anual Vanessa birthday-christmas song. With Vanessa blushing and hiding her face.

"Happy birthday to you! Merry Christmas to you! Merry Birthday dear Vanessa! Happy Christmas to you!" Everyone sang as Vanessa hid and shaked her head. She looked over at Lorelai and said softly, "Never have a baby in December. It's scary as your momma's birthday."

"Heard that, V!" Sabrina yelled. "Blow out the candles and get to your birthday age!"

"11 isn't that bad," Vanessa said. "I mean eight months ago, what a life. Changed my future plans with Skullz."

"Totally Echo," Thomas agreed. "Just blow 'em candles out! I want some cake!"

So Vanessa blew out the candles and everyone was eating the cake. They took the cake and brought it into the living room to open gifts. The family changed it to the evening the year because of many reasons. Sabrina was up with Lorelai all night, Vanessa wanted her friends over to celebrate her birthday and she thought it be better to open her gifts for Christmas and her birthday.

As the family sat down on the ground Gaston was sitting down with Lorelai, or Lee-Lee as he calls her, sitting on his knee playing with a spoon from the kitchen. Lorelai's had grown a lot more to more of a shaggy hairstyle. But you could clearly tell that her hair type was wavy curles. Her dark green sparkling eyes were always happy to see her grandpa. Yes to everyone else but mostly to Gaston.

"Hey old man," Said a female voice behind him.

"Hey I'm not that old. I look twenty three, Brie." Gaston said as Sabrina sat next to him brushing her wet hair. "Shower good?"

"I needed that after Lil' L over here wanted to share some of her cake," Sabrina said as Lorelai crawled over to her mommy's lap. "But who couldn't love this little face?" She asked in a little kids' voice rubbing her nose on her daughter's nose. "Great stupid grandma Stella!"

"She'll come next year, I know for it. Your gradnma Stella is the type who can't go another year in France without seeing her grand kids." Gaston explained. "How's mother hood?"

Sabrina sighed leaning back as she held her daughter's hands as Lorelai stood on her feet. "Woah, not so groovy. I can't believe how excuasting it is to do all this! Not the groovy time."

"You'll get use to it." Gaston said looking at Lorelai again. After three minutes or so he said, "You know who she looks like a little bit?"

"Yeah, Danny's dad. Same sparkling eyes--only his were blue-- and the same hair style. Wavy curles. But she's got me and Daniel's skin mix. Like a light caramel color."

"Actually I was going to say your mom, Aqua. The green eyes and always happy." Gaston said. "But I guess it's Suri Cruise baby days again. She looks like both parents."

"Hmmm." Sabrina said. "This kid never calms down. I swear she drinks coffee as if it was a drug. Yeah yeah I know coffee it a drug of some type. But you know what I mean."

Gaston smiled as he pulled out a box and handed it to Sabrina, taking Lorelai from her. "Sabrina I know you've been though a lot. And tell you the truth your doing a good job as a mother too."

"Aww dad!" Sabrina grinned.

"No I'm serious." Gaston said. "Ever since you were a little girl you've always thought of other's first. I would always wonder how far you would go to go for others before yourself. When I found out that one thing that prooved that your really did care more about Lee-Lee then ever I just knew I had to make it up to you."

"Dad what'cha saying?"

"Open the gift."

Sabrina looked at the box for a second. She then opened the box and unwrapped the paper she gasped staring at the gift before her. Gaston smile. Right before he could say anything Sabrina hugged him tightly with tears bawling out of her eyes. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! OHMIGOD! Dad I...I...I can't...but how?"

"I sold a signed Evil Knievel cannon to some guy for fifteen bucks to get that back." Gaston told her. "I was worth it."

"Oh my god dad! I love you!" Sabrina cried finishing the hug. She quickly took Lorelai and the necklace, opening it. "Look here Lil' L, it's Grandpa Jack and Grandma Aqua."

"Sabrina! Uncle Gaston!" Wilbur called over to them. "Get over here! Lewis is going to take a photo of everyone in the family."

"Alredy everyone," Lewis said backing up. "Get ready for the picture."

Everyone stood in front of the christmas tree getting ready for the photo, Lewis held the camera up and got ready to press the button. He then put the camera down and smiled.

"What is it dude?" Wilbur asked.

"It's just. . . When I first came to the future there was 13 people in this family. Including myself as older me. But now looks what happened in 14 years. We added about thirty three people into this family. Though marriage, friends, divorces, and even mistakes we made," Lewis explained. "I can't believe how my life is going to change with a family of well soon-to-be 46. Counting the twin Tallulah's having." He smiled getting the photo ready, but Jazella stopped him and placed him next to Wilbur.

"Smile everyone!" She said as she snapped the photo of the whole family.**

* * *

**

**14 years later...**

A fourteen year old girl with black wavy curles and dark green sparkling eyes was sitting at the front desk of work. She was filling in for a friend who was suppose to write a story for a novel company. But since her friend couln't think of one, the girl was writing one for her. But she was getting all the credit.

"Hey Lil' L." Said a brunette twenty-nine year old woem carrying a five year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "How's it going?"

"Not good mom," Lorelai said. "I can't think of what to write."

"You'll think of something." Her mother said. "If you can't think of something than I'll just be surprised that me, Sabrina...I mean mom, have a daughter who can't think of anything. Hurry up and get downstairs for dinner in an hour."

"Fine mom." Lorelai said. After her mother left Lorelai had an idea of what to write. Taking her pen she started to write.

_Gaston Life:  
By Lorelai "Lee-Lee" "Lil' L" LaRusso._

_It started when my cousin Wilbur, who got in trouble with stealing with his father's Time Machine and nearly messing up his father's life, was listening to his mother tell him about the work he must do,  
__"After you do the laundry I need you to help me clean the music room" Franny said handing Wilbur the laundry basket._

**

* * *

**

Well there you go! Yes I added Daniel and Billy-Boy, our old friend the Time Uncle, to the family because they have (a) kid(s) with a supporting character or a supporting character's daughter : )  
Did you like the way I ended the story? With Lorelai re-telling the story?

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading the Gaston Life Series. I am taking a break from Gaston now. I mean 3 years of Gaston has to get me tired right? Well now I'm working Art right now in my story **_**Blast in the Past!**_** so please read and review that story too! Because it's Art! The Pizza man! Who doesn't love pizza man Art**

**But here's a little heads up in the future: I'm thinking of making some Thomas and Vanessa oneshots and a one time story, because I've grown to LOVE these two together. So be sure to read those too.**

**And now my many thank yous to my reader: Soul-Sis,**_**thank you SOOO much for sticking with me throughout three years of the Gaston Series. Helping me with checking my spelling and grammar and warning readers of swear words. **_**My friend who are not fanfictioners, **_**I tahnk them for helping me give ideas. To Amanda, Evelyn and Lauren!**_**and to Robin aka: doodlegirll**_**- She is my close friend of and I love her dearly much! Thank you Robin for your help on fanfiction and with the help of writing this series. **_**And of course my family duh!**

_**~ Ember411, a fanfiction story girl forever : )**_


End file.
